


THE CASANOVA OF YONGEN-JAYA

by MrRikkles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRikkles/pseuds/MrRikkles
Summary: Requested by Lilfreezy96 of Reddit.Ren Amaiya has been blessed with ungodly charisma, and cursed with an inability to say "no". Thus, over his year in Tokyo, he comes into his own as a veritable woman's man, garnering the love and affections of his fair ladies as he unwittingly assembled a harem of his own.Ren/Ann/Makoto/Haru/Sumire by the end, with Ren bedding each of the girls in each episode. There have since been more requests since to add to this, so I'll be updating soon with more from there when they come out.
Kudos: 24





	1. ANN SIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kamoshida taken down, Ren wastes no time in bonding with his two new friends, and brings his relationship with Ann to a new high. She didn't expect his power charm to win her over, but damn if they didn't cause some welcome changes in her personality...

[A/N] This one's a short series, which will be getting updated in here with requests by others. These first four are from Redditor Lilfreezy96. Hope you all enjoy![A/N]

THE CASANOVA OF YONGEN-JAYA – ANN SIDE  
A PERSONA 5 FANFICTION REQUEST

"Yeah? What's up?"

I smiled a little when the Boss answered the call. I could already FEEL the smug look on his face.

"Hey Boss, just calling to let you know, I'm gonna be back kind of late tonight, so don't wait up for me. Just feel free to lock it up; I'll let myself in when I come back," I said. The grunt on the other end gave me a bit of pause.

"What do you mean, you're getting in that late?" The grizzled gent's voice said, "Are you trying to skip out on your probation? You know that's-"

"No no, Boss, nothing like that," I said, cutting him off, "I have a date tonight."

One beat.  
Two beats.  
Three beats.  
Four beats.

"You sly little animal, you," he said, the smugness in his voice confirming the look on his face for me, "Well, don't let me keep you. Be careful, and remember to be safe about it if it gets that far, alright?" I shook my head.

"No worries, Boss," I replied, feeling at the roll of rubbers in my pocket, "I've got that covered. I'm young with unstable hormones, not completely stupid." He chuckled.

"I hope not, kid. Stay safe out there," he said, before hanging up. I smirked and pocketed my phone; things were going to be solid for tonight.

It hadn't been so long since I'd moved to this small area of Japan. I'd been arrested and convicted of a crime I'd never committed a year prior, and was getting used to my life. Living in the attic of a cafe wasn't so bad, especially since it acted as a nice little base for romance.

It hadn't been long after I arrived that I started living a double life: By day, I flew under the radar with two close friends... and a cat-thing that constantly hounded at me to go to bed... and by afternoon, my friends and I entered another world to steal the desires of rotten adults who had taken things WAY too far. Our first target, the Gym teacher Kamoshida, was an absolute pile of human waste. How his parents could still look him in the eyes after all he'd done astounded me, despite the fact that I KNEW they'd only found out after he turned himself in. Still, we were in the middle of a lull in active targets, and all we could do for now was sit back and... well, for three of us, anyways... BE TEENAGERS.

So while I built my friendship with Ryuji, consisting of training and following another scumbag teacher to a monja shop, I was also slowly building one with my other teammate, Ann.

Ann Takamaki. I know Ryuji got his leg broken by that asshole rapist, but Ann, in my opinion, had it WAY worse. I mean, we're supposed to look up to and rely on the adults around us, right? But all Kamoshida had done was take advantage of Ann and so many other girls, and treat them like toys. He'd used Ann's friend, Shiho, as a bargaining chip to get in bed with Ann, and when that failed... Well, let's just say Shiho's still recovering from jumping off the school roof. I feel for both of them... I didn't know EXACTLY what they'd been through, having never experienced their pain... but being trussed up and tossed aside, taken advantage of by adults because you were THERE?

THAT was a feeling I could identify with, and likely would for the rest of my life.

Still, I made extra time to be with Ann; Shiho's recovery was important to her, as was building her way to being Japan's next top model. I visited the hospital with Ann every couple days, and always took the extra time to make sure she got home safely... no matter how mad Sojiro was with me when I got back to Leblanc. Over the time we'd spent together, Ann and I had struck up a deep bond of friendship that had slowly blossomed into something more. Ann was beautiful, for sure; she hid her figure well under her school uniform and hoodie, but she soon had no issues showing off for me. Maybe she was a closet exhibitionist? Who could tell?

Time continued, and within a week of taking down Kamoshida, while still waiting for the fallout to abate, I asked Ann at lunch if she'd like to get dinner with me some time. She blushed... and then slapped me for asking something so cheesy so soon, then apologized and hugged me... then blushed deeper and said, "O.. OK... tonight at 6 at the underground mall? I know a place I want you to try."

I nodded and hugged her back, placing a small kiss on the top of her head as I said, "Sounds excellent. Don't worry about the bill; it's my treat. You deserve a little pick me up after everything we've seen so far." I could practically feel her smile into my shirt. It felt nice.

And now here I am, waiting in the underground mall in Shibuya, waiting for my blonde, pig-tailed goddess to arrive, palming a stack of condoms in my jacket pocket. Was I really planning this far ahead? All I could do was wait and see how things panned out. Suddenly, Ann approached.

"Hey, Ren!" she called as she jogged up, panting a bit, "Sorry I'm a bit late... were you waiting long?"

"Nah," I replied, "I just got here, and you're right on time. So, where're we heading?" She looked up and flashed me a mischievous, toothy smile; she'd clearly gone home to change, because despite still wearing her uniform, she'd left a couple buttons undone and wasn't wearing anything underneath. I blushed a little myself as she stood up and hooked her arm around mine.

"I see you noticed my little surprise already," She teased, "I supposed I tipped my hand a little early, huh?" I smiled and pecked her cheek.

"All I'll say is... it's never a dull moment when you're here, Ann," I replied, 'You always seem to know just the right way to surprise me." She smiled again and latched onto my arm, then started dragging me forward.

"To be honest," She said, as we headed toward the platform, "I'd been thinking of suggesting this place as the site for a celebration party for our first successful heist. I'm not sure if it's good, as I've not really been here more than once... I mean, I wasn't sure if YOU would think it's good or not... I mean... uhh..." She stammered on, trying to cover her tracks, when I stopped and leaned down to gently kiss her. She grabbed my arm and tried to push me off for a second, before giving in and returning the kiss eagerly.

I pulled back after a minute or so and said, "Ann, don't try and hide how you feel, OK? You and I both know how we feel about each other. Don't hide that from me, OK?" She smiled sheepishly and nodded. I kissed her again.

"We're a couple now. We don't need to feel bad about anything, OK?" I said, prompting her to smile and nod once again. I then tapped her nose with my index finger and said, "Lead the way, Lovebug!" She giggled a bit and started dragging me onto the train, burying her face in her sleeve. I could see the biggest grin and the reddest blush she'd had to date, and I smiled again.

The entire train ride to our destination, we sat side by side, Ann snuggling into my shoulder while I held her close, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. Not surprisingly, several of the female students from Shujin were watching us and making comments. I looked up and caught their eyes, then gave them a stern, admonishing glare. They got the message quickly and clammed up. I knew they'd be at it again the moment we got off the train, but this was supposed to be our date, a chance for us to get closer, and for Ann to de-stress and unwind a bit. The last thing we needed was a pair of ignorant school girls acting in a needlessly catty fashion.

Finally, we arrived at our destination...

"Ann, Love..." I asked, staring up at the behemoth skyscraper in front of us, and getting a small "Mmm?" In response, "You didn't mention a HOTEL..."

Ann had taken us to likely the priciest place in the area, the Wilton Hotel. More specifically, the buffet on the ground floor.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I wanted to surprise you... it IS a bit pricey, but you make your own portions, and it's all-you-can-eat with fixed prices! You can't beat that, right?" I nodded in agreement; sometimes, being able to go nuts and treat oneself for a simple price wasn't so bad. And the price of 8700 yen per person wasn't all that steep for just two people. And thankfully, I wouldn't be harassed by Morgana today... I'd left him at home before coming out. He'd be Sojiro's problem tonight... I didn't like thinking of it like this, but I actually kind of hoped Sojiro would take the annoying feline home with him tonight...

I payed our fee and found us a table, and almost as soon as I got up to go get some food, a rich couple stopped to make comments about "nasty children being at this restaurant". Ann was holding herself in. I, on the other hand, was finding myself without such a filter today, and stepped in front of the two.

"How about you kindly take your twice filthy opinions of others and drop them in the trash on your way out? And while you're at it, maybe you should dive in with them. You seem to be a rather trashy couple yourselves, you'd fit right in with the detritus," I said, causing the rich couple to sputter and look around for sympathy; not surprisingly, there were a bunch of middle-income families here tonight, and not ONE of them were going to lend any aid, instead choosing to glare death at the couple. They covered their faces in shame and wandered off to get their food in silence. I sat back down and pulled Ann into my lap, gently rubbing her back; she'd started shaking, and I KNEW she was struggling with her feelings.

"It's not fair..." she cried softly, "Why aren't we ever welcome anywhere? What'd we even DO?" There was only one way I could think of to calm her at this point. I tilted her her chin up to face me and kissed her full on the lips. She once again tried to push me off, but didn't have the strength left to do so for long and, instead, melted into my arms, returning the gesture of love and comfort as she wrapped herself completely around me.

We spent a few minutes like that before pulling away. I softly reached in to kiss the tears from her eyes, and smiled. "You're completely right," I said softly, "It's not fair, the way we're treated. But you're wrong on one count. We DO belong somewhere." Ann gave me a confused, hopeful look, and I wasn't about to let her down.

I kissed her again, this time a little harder, and pulled back to whisper in her ear, "We belong here, together, with each other. We know the pain the other suffers, we know the struggles we've been through being social outcasts. Is society doesn't want us, more for us to share together, I say." Ann smiled widely and buried her face in my chest, whispering soft little "thank you"s over and over again. I stroked her back softly as I leaned down again and whispered...

"You don't need to thank me, Ann. I love you, and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. On that, you have my word."

She began sobbing into my chest again, this time from happiness and joy. We sat there for another few minutes; she relished in the calmness and safety she felt in my arms, while I squeezed her softly and planted tender kisses in her hair.

By the time we got up to get food, fifteen minutes of our hour and a half allotted time had passed... but neither of us seemed to care a bit about that.

The rest of the night, we sat there, eating delicious food and talking about anything and everything; I had to force Ann to put the sweets down and get some actual nutrition in her system, otherwise she would get sick. That one seemed to do the trick, and she dashed off to the hot plates, promising to get back with a huge plate of food. I kept picking away at mine, smiling to myself. This hadn't started off the way I wanted to, but... the soft, tender moment we'd shared was better than I could have ever hoped for.

By the time we left, I almost had to roll Ann out the door; she'd clearly eaten too much, so a bit of a slow walk was in order; a bit of fresh air was supposed to do wonders for one's digestion, after all.

As we wandered the streets, taking in the sights and holding each other close (which gave me more than a few good looks at Ann's ... LOOKS, to be polite about it), we continued talking about whatever came to mind; soon enough, we were just wandering in silence, enjoying the quiet of the night time air. I checked my watch; 10:30pm.

"Wow..." I commented, "It's late already... I didn't think we'd been walking THAT long, we only left the Wilton what feels like an hour ago... and we got there at 6!" Ann giggled under her breath. "Well, we could go back to my place, if you'd like... it's not far..." The implication was there. I'd prepared for good reason; Ann had the same thought I did.

"I have a better idea," I said, "Let's head back to Leblanc. Boss has been showing me the ropes, and I can make a decent cup of coffee. Maybe we can have ourselves a nice, bitter night cap before we tuck in for bed?" Ann smiled.

"I like that idea a lot more. Lead on."

By the time we arrived at Leblanc, it was nearly 11pm. Sure enough, Sojiro had locked the place up, and all the lights were off. I let Ann in and locked up afterward, quickly jumping upstairs to make sure Morgana wasn't here; I breathed a small "THANK THE GODS" to myself when I found no trace of my feline warden. I walked back downstairs and turned on the lights, then set about starting up a pair of coffee cups. I laid everything out exactly as Sojiro had showed me, and soon, the two of us were sitting at the cafe bar, sipping our coffee and sneaking kisses to each other.

Before we knew it, the coffee was done, I'd washed up, and within minutes, with the last dregs of java on our lips, the kisses led us haphazardly upstairs into my room, and onto my bed. Ann was hungry, and so was I... we'd been looking at each other with those kinds of hungry looks all night, and we knew where we'd end up...

Without realizing what we were doing, we began stripping our clothes off. First came Ann's hoodie, then my jacket, and so on down our bodies, our hands slowly exploring every single angle and curve between us. Soon, we were both down to our underwear, and we were both kissing each other's necks, pushing the envelope further and further. By the time we took a step back to make sense of what we'd done, Ann was on her back on my bed, and I was perched on top of her, both of us looking each other up and down.

Ann reached her hands up to cup my face in her hands, then pulled herself up to kiss me again.

"I don't know what's coming over me," she said softly, "But... I have something I need to say... The day we first spoke, I was at my lowest point. I was angry, I was depressed... I was unable to process what I was feeling, and lashed out needlessly to avoid getting hurt by someone I didn't know at all... yet you chased after me. You took me someplace safe and talked to me, to help me calm down and feel better. You've told me you stayed and spent time with me because you couldn't ignore someone in need of help... and you didn't. Inside, that made me happy; I'd tried to freeze my heart to feel nothing, but your actions melted my heart a bit...Since then, you've spent so much time with me, helping me work through my problems, and being there for me while visiting Shiho... You've made me feel like I matter again, like I'm important... and ..." she trailed off, leaning in to kiss me again. When she pulled away, she was wearing the brightest, full-face flush I'd ever seen in my life.

"What I'm trying to say is... I love you, Ren Amamiya. After that nonsense with that pervert, I never thought I'd be able to know what love feels like, but... you've shown me what love is, and I can't help but love you oh so much more because of that. You will always have my heart," She said, smiling with tears in her eyes. I smiled back, tears of my own forming from hearing her words. She was baring her heart and soul for me, and I wasn't about to deny her feelings. I'd accepted her once... and I wasn't about to do anything else now.

I kissed her back, putting every ounce of my love into that kiss. I pulled back, kissed her tears away again, and replied, "Ann Takamaki... I love you. I love you with EVERYTHING I am. After what happened to me a year ago, I started to lose faith in people. But seeing you in trouble that day... I couldn't just sit there and leave you. I have enjoyed every second of time I've spent getting to know you, and I want to get to know you even more by the day. I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life making you happy... If I have your heart, then you have mine. And I'd rather have it no other way. So... If you'll have me..." She smiled and reached up for one more kiss.

"Then you'll have me," she replied. We embraced tightly, nuzzling each other lovingly and happily. I carefully reached up to close the windows; for as much as I loved Ann, her voice in the throes of our upcoming passion was for me... and only me.

We kissed again, and I motioned down towards our legs.

"Are you sure you're ready to take this step, My Love?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm sure, Loverboy," She teased back, confident and sure, "If it's you, I'm always certain."

I nodded, then lowered myself down to her pelvis, dropping small kisses from neck down to her full, supple breasts, all the way down her stomach and finally, around the waistband of her panties. I pulled them off softly, then dipped back between her legs to kiss every inch of her beautiful skin I could see. I looked up every now and again, smiling at the blushing embarrassment in her eyes, and chuckled a bit every time she covered her face in her hands and looked away.

Ann was, in many ways, a very strong, confident person... but it was understandable how she'd be like this. She was used to being seen IN her clothes... not OUT of them.

I dug in, pushing past her flustered, flailing hands and licking at her tender petals. The moment I heard her moan out the word "OOOOooooh..." in a voice suddenly filled with pleasure and joy, I clasped my hands into hers, lacing our fingers together as I continued my gentle ministrations in eating her out. Her moans got more plentiful, and LOUDER, and the first time I looked up at her, she'd pulled a hand away, pulled her bra up past her breasts, and was squeezing one of them, gently pinching the nipple to enhance her experience.

Fifteen minutes later, Ann had hit orgasm twice, both times causing her to lock her legs around my head and force my face deeper into her pelvis. Both times, I dug my tongue in as deep as I could, lapping up any and all juices she released. By the time her legs fell away after the second orgasm, I pulled away, bearing witness to my efforts: Ann was laying there, her hair in disarray, her eyes rolling back in her head, and her breasts heaving up and down with her panting breaths.

Taking deep breaths, She finally seemed to focus on my eyes again, slowly gasping out, "H... holy shit... when did you..." She stopped cold as I pulled up and kissed her deeply, her leftover juices still on my lips. She seemed to enjoy it immensely.

She looked up into my eyes and giggled a bit. "I taste... kinda sweet, don't I?" I nodded and replied, "Yeah... like fresh chocolate mixed with honey..." She giggled again. Now, I shucked off my own underwear, and reached for my jacket to grab the stack of condoms. When she saw them she grabbed my hand and shook her head. I looked at her, slightly concerned.

"I... I want my first experience with the man I love to be completely natural. I don't care if you pull out and finish on my breasts, or pour your load into my mouth when you're finished," she said, "Heck, I don't even mind if you just want to finish inside me... I want my love to reach you without any barriers where we connect. Please?" I nodded.

"Alright," I said softly, "But every time after this, until we're done with school and have money saved up, we're using the rubbers, OK?" She nodded softly. My dick was rock hard, and the size seemed to be confusing Ann.

"T... that thing's going inside me?" she asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Last chance to back out, Love," I said softly, "Are you 100% certain about th-wha?" I was cut off as Ann reached down, lined me up with her entrance, then wrapped her legs around my waist and closed them tightly, slamming me inside her to the hilt in one stroke. She winced hard, groaning from the pain of losing her virginity. I held there for a moment, shocked that she'd done that to herself.

"Ann, are you-" I started, only for her to kiss me deeply and flex her legs, causing me to dig a bit deeper into her. I stopped cold... FUCK ME, she was going nuts around me... I was barely holding on from the sensations of her walls pulsating around me...

She pulled back a moment and smiled. "Please... I'm ready... I don't care if it hurts... I want you, Ren... PLEASE..." she said, practically begging. I nodded, pulled out to the tip, then pushed back in until I pressed against her cervix. Her back arched hard, and her eyes shot back into her head.

"OOOOOoooooh fuck..." she whimpered. I kept at it, slowly pumping back and forth, gently rocking her body, running my hands up and down her body to stimulate her sweet spots more.

After getting into a rhythm, I managed to contain myself a bit more, and was able to continue pleasing Ann for a full twenty-five minutes. I managed to get her off another five times before my own orgasm started hitting. I leaned down to kiss Ann, bringing her vacant eyes back to focus.

"Ann, I'm going to finish soon... where do you want it, Sweetheart?" I asked. She gave me the most beautiful, fucked-silly smile ever. I'd imagined this moment for weeks... but now, the sight of it for real was just ... TOO EROTIC.

"Please... I'm willing to risk it... FILL ME UP..." She begged, lurching up to kiss me deeply as I pumped faster and faster, finally finishing hard and pouring a massive load inside her, splashing against her cervix. We moaned hard together, the sound waves reverberating inside our mouths, driving the sensation up even further, and setting off another orgasm in her.

Moments later, we slipped away from each other, Ann sliding onto my body and nestling herself into my side, head resting on my shoulder. I reached up to open the window; the last thing I wanted was for Sojiro to have to keep the shop closed tomorrow because my room needed to air out. Ann gingerly got up and went downstairs, only to return a few moments later. She smiled and pointed to her chest, where she'd apparently drawn a little heart above her cleavage in my cum. Damn... I almost wanted to go another round just seeing that... But we were both far too tired. She walked back over and laid back down, making sure to reach down and clean me off with her mouth before nestling back into place.

As I pulled the sheets up over both of us, I kissed her softly, and pulled her tightly against me. Within minutes, she'd passed out cold. I smiled and kissed her softly on her forehead.

I quietly whispered, "You are mine, and I am yours. Together forever, shall our souls be intertwined." She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled up a little closer. Soon, I was out cold myself.

The next morning, the two of us got up and got ready to go to school. When we got downstairs, Sojiro was waiting for us.

"Huh... so you brought your date here and kept her overnight, huh?" He said, giving us both a smug, knowing look. The two of us nodded sheepishly, smiling happily to each other. We looked toward the counter, seeing he'd prepared a plate of curry and a cup of coffee for each of us. The two of us thanked him for the meal, then sat in to eat.

We finished up and were about to leave when Sojiro hit us with the shot we'd been hoping would stay buried:

"Next time you two wanna get down with the mitosis, or, whatever you kids call having sex these days... please get yourselves a room? I could smell the both of you from the door when I opened this morning; the customers are gonna be bugging me about it all day..."

We nodded in embarrassment, turned tail and ran to school.


	2. MAKOTO SIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneshiro is gone, and now it's Makoto's turn to fall victim to the ever enthralling might of Ren Amaiya's ungodly charms... Only this beauty is hiding a delicious little secret...

[A/N] This one's a short series, which will be getting updated in here with requests by others. These first four are from Redditor Lilfreezy96. Hope you all enjoy![A/N]

THE CASANOVA OF YONGEN-JAYA – MAKOTO SIDE  
A PERSONA 5 FANFICTION REQUEST

It was now three weeks after we'd taken down Kaneshiro. I took a breath as I pulled out my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Yeah? What's up, kid?" Sojiro responded.

"I'm going to be late getting back again tonight. That's OK, right?" I asked. Sojiro sighed.

"Another date with that Ann girl?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied without hesitation, "We won't be finding a room for tonight, so I'll be dropping her off at home," I said, to which he responded, "Well, that's alright then. Just as long as there's no weird odours kicking around by the time I open in the morning. Don't forget your key, and make sure you play things safe if you DO end up getting a room, OK? You're still a bit too young for having kids." I blushed a bit.

"Don't worry, Boss," I replied, "I won't forget. I don't have the money, and no offense, but a cafe's attic isn't exactly a good place to be raising a kid." The sound of amused laughter was all I heard from him before he hung up. I smiled a bit and leaned back against the station wall. I was waiting in the station by the school. As it was, I WAS going on a date...

But I'd lied about who it was. It wasn't Ann... it was our new member.

Kaneshiro had been a complete jerk the whole time, attempting to extort us out of absolutely everything we had. I'd managed to hold my tongue for the most part... up until Makoto, our new recruit, ended up getting caught by the enemy and brought straight to our target. We followed, and immediately found ourselves being photographed. The bastard started making jabs about "minors with drugs and alcohol", and "maybe the girls should sell their bodies to pay off your debt to me faster!". I lost it at that and straightened my back.

"Those're some big words, coming from a short, fat guy in a shitty faux-yakuza suit, taking photos of teenagers who're clearly concerned for a friend who's being manipulated," I said stoically, chuckling inside at the feeling of Ryuji's jaw impacting the floor, "Hell, if I look at those photos more closely, you have your victim tied up the whole time. How is THAT supposed to be any kind of evidence to use for blackmailing? All you're doing is making yourself look like an ignorant little toad. Consider going back to preschool, dickhead; your brain smarts aren't enough for you if you're getting your ass thrashed BY A TEENAGER'S *WORDS*. And on top of that... you know what WE could do? We know where you operate now. We can just as easily take those photos to the police and say we're all being blackmailed with CHILD PORNOGRAPHY. YOU WANNA RUN THAT RISK, FAT-MAN?!"

My outburst stunned everyone. Kaneshiro's goons just stared, slack-jawed; My allies all stared at me in disbelief, with Ryuji still picking his jaw up from where it'd been married to the floorboards; Kaneshiro and his floozy were dumbfounded, looking back and forth from each other to me and back; but most of all, Makoto's eyes, filled with shock, amazement, respect, concern... and did I see a bit of amorous infatuation? Maybe my eyes were playing with me.

Needless to say, my outburst got us nowhere, but managed to land us in a standstill with the windbag, which STILL, somehow managed to get us into the palace. Makoto awakened her own Persona, and within a week, we crushed the little toad. Why did so many people think that just adding a Hitler mustache to their image made them more evil?

Afterward, we waited for some weeks to find out the results of our heist. In that time, Yusuke, our other recent recruit, and I had made decent work on our professional friendship, and I'd started speaking to Makoto to help improve our bonds. It wasn't too long before we were trying to find out why one of our fellow students was falling in with a sleazy scumbag club host. When it finally came time to confront the guy, he'd attempted to hit the girl he was "dating", then when Makoto stopped him, he went after her.  
I stepped in and caught his fist, then turned and pulled a move right out of Makoto's martial arts book, and flipped the guy over my shoulder and onto his back on the hard pavement. He winced in pain and slowly tried to get back up. I motioned for Makoto to grab her friend and run like the wind...

I WAS HANDLING THIS WASTE OF MALE GENETICS. PERSONALLY. 

The guy made a charge to grab one of them, but I grabbed his shoulder and sucker-punched him.

"Your fight is right here, with ME. You even THINK of going after them again, I'll rip your head clean out of your testicles, then I'll proceed to shove it BACK UP YOUR ASS. Hopefully, at that point, it'll come back up out of your neck and set you straight again!" I said sternly. He staggered back, taken off guard by the confidence and strength I was giving off. I hadn't been fighting for my life in the Metaverse for nothing, after all. The scumbag charged me again, aiming for a right hook; I ducked under his punch, stepped into his guard and jabbed for his ribs, knocking him off balance, before sandwiching his skull between a pair of quick, slamming punches to the sides of his head. With that, the sleaze-ball flopped over, unconscious. I texted Makoto to come on back, then flagged down a police officer.

After the three of us explained what had happened, that bastard Tsukasa was dragged off in cuffs, forced to rattle off the list of people he'd been selling his victims to; I was let off without a warning, as I'd been acting in defense of others, not starting the fight myself. Makoto and I made sure that Eiko was OK, then sent her home. After that, the two of us went to find a quiet place to sit down and process what had just happened. Over a small meal in a cafe on the outskirts of Shinjuku, we started to get to know each other a bit better... and soon, without realizing what I'd done... I was now dating two women.

I was only making life harder for myself, and setting them both up for pain... I was going to have to sit them both down at some point and set the record straight. Still, we set ourselves a date for the night after we'd gotten the results of the heist.  
And here we were, weeks later, with me sitting here waiting on my second girlfriend to arrive for our date.

"Ren!" she called, rushing in through the gate. I took a look at her quickly; much like Ann, Makoto was a beauty to look at, though for entirely different reasons. Where Ann was curvy and oozing sex appeal through anything she wore, Makoto was slim, lean, and trim, looking like she'd much rather spend the day punching the lights out of a training bag in a gym instead of running algebra equations on a calculator. Where Ann's breasts and butt were practically there, slapping you in the face with their presence everywhere she went, Makoto's figure was very well hidden by everything she wore, taunting and teasing me with something I couldn't see. And strangely, I found that enticing on an entirely different level from Ann; where Ann was perfectly happy showing off everything she had, Makoto seemed only too happy to lead a dual existence; her normal attire hid everything from sight, but her thief attire hugged her body like a glove, putting her entire figure on a platter.

And apparently, the two had shared a thing for teasing me in secret... I could see the tiny, string bikini she was wearing under her uniform. I didn't know what she had planned for later... but she was already laying the ground work for what she expected from me later. And I was getting excited.

The two of us hopped onto the train, with Makoto choosing to sit on my lap the whole way there so we could leave space for anyone else to sit down. She crossed her legs and leaned back, surprising me by placing a small kiss on my cheek.  
"I can feel you under there," she said softly, "Do try to control yourself until later tonight, alright? I promise you'll be rewarded for your wait..." I smiled a bit and gave her a small kiss back. This was going to be a journey tonight.

We went back to Shibuya, where she insisted we both try to take on the currently-running Big Bang Challenge. She even paid extra so we could skip ahead to the top level. The waitress gladly took the yen she was given and put through the order.  
Within ten minutes, Makoto and I were met with the biggest burgers we'd ever seen. Her eyes were wide in fear... was she going to be OK?

"So, because this hasn't been done like this before, we're going to change the rules a bit. You now have 40 minutes total to finish off both your burgers together; if one can't finish, you're both disqualified, and will have to try again later. You are allowed to eat them however you wish, and your drinks are on endless refills. With that said... Let the Captain's Cosmic Couple Challenge BEGIN!" A small buzzer went off, and Makoto started in immediately, eating the massive behemoth from the middle. I started working on a bit of reassembly, turning the mammoth meat stack into several smaller burgers, then started eating one. I kept my eyes on Makoto, signalling for her to drink every so often so she wouldn't choke. She took my advice, and within forty minutes, we'd managed to finish our challenges... fries and all... with about 20 drinks between us all told. We were both given a Captain's Badge and congratulated for our determination. Makoto looked like she was in pain... Had she eaten too much?

"I... think I need the bathroom..." she moaned out, cringing and holding her stomach as she dashed for the restroom. I followed behind her, directing her into the stall in the men's room so I could keep an eye on her and make sure she was OK. She was barely inside before... Well, that information's inappropriate for this story... I was there the whole time, holding her hair back just in case, and calling for someone to bring a cup of water.

Soon enough, she was sitting in her seat again, looking sad and uncomfortable. The waitress had refunded Makoto's half of the fee, but let her keep the Captain's Badge because she HAD completed the challenge. With that said and done, I suggested we go to the theater for a couple movies, on me, so she could spend some time in a seat settling her stomach. She nodded sheepishly, embarrassed that I'd seen such a vulnerable side of her. Before we left, I wrapped my arms around her chest and held her close.  
"You don't need to feel bad," I said, "It happens to everyone. All I'm worried about right now is you feeling better. If you need anything at all, you let me know, and I'll go get it for you. OK?" She nodded, blushing a little and nestled herself into my side, under my arm. I smiled and patted her hair a little, which seemed to ruffle her feathers.

"I'm not a little girl! You don't need to do that..." she said indignantly, as if I'd just insulted her. I smiled a little.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I thought it'd help you feel better, I wasn't trying to upset you..." She pouted a little bit, then nestled back into my arm again.

"It... it felt good..." she whispered out, "I... the last time anyone did that, it was my sister when I was six years old..." I nodded and held her around her shoulders... and then...

"Please... a little bit more?" she asked quietly. I smiled a little, and moved my hand up to pat her hair some more. She seemed to calm down a bit and all but melted into my side.

A couple movies and multiple hours later, and our date was officially done. Once again, we got on the train, with Makoto leaning against me, smiling as I continued stroking her hair. She'd suggested going back to her place, but with the sporadic nature of her sister's work, it wasn't known if or when she'd be home, and even IF she'd catch us... so, breaking my promise to Sojiro, I decided to take her back to my place.

By the time we arrived at Leblanc, Sojiro had long since locked up for the night. Once again, as I'd done before with Ann, I let us in, then checked around for signs of Morgana; NOTHING. I was completely free and alone. Makoto went upstairs ahead of me, then called me up.

As I rounded the stairs, I saw the one thing I hadn't expected: There was Makoto, standing in the middle of my room, legs open and skirt held up to show that she and Ann were a little more alike than I'd first thought. However, Makoto took it to a new level. The bikini she'd been wearing was green, but so small that it barely covered her lady parts, and when she lifted her uniform shirt, the bikini top she'd worn was also so small that it barely covered her nipples. Was... was she always like this?

"I've been trying to hold myself back a lot tonight," She said softly, panting, "That first day at Kaneshiro's, you stood your ground and obliterated his confidence. You stood up to him and put him in his place... and he KNEW you had. It made him angry. Now... you did the same thing again from the last month with Eiko... you really out that bastard on his ass... and..." Her voice trailed off. What was going on?

"My dad was always a strong man, and using my memories of him, developed a thing for strong men. Not just guys that build muscles and look like a chunk of human beef jerky... I mean brave, courageous, confident, powerful men who can protect those most important to them... You protected me, and by extension recently, you protected my friend as well... You're always holding our safety, our LIVES on your shoulders in the Metaverse... you fill every qualification I have for the ideal man... Please, Ren, Don't make me beg... I don't care if you have a thing going on with Ann already... I just want to be with you. I want to feel safe in this freakish, deranged world of ours... and I want to know that you want me too..." Her eyes were glazing over, and by a glance alone, I could see she was starting to lose control of herself.

"I... I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you... I love you, Ren, more than I have words to describe it... Please... I'm sorry if I'm a vulgar woman, or if I'm disgusting, or anything... you just... flip all my switches so perfectly... I ..." I walked up and kissed her deeply, holding her flush against me. When I pulled back, she seemed dazed, but quickly snapped back to reality.

"I love you too, Makoto," I said, "And I don't care if you're vulgar. Ryuji's vulgar, and you don't see me shunning HIM, do you?" She smiled and shook her head.

"It DOES, however, surprise and excite me... the way that you're a bit of an exhibitionist, like Ann, but take it to another level..." I said with a grin, "So, let me guess. From that first day, you'd secretly been looking for a way to get me alone so you could drop your skirt for me?" She bit her lip softly and nodded.

"I've been holding back the urge to even so much as relieve the strain this has been putting on me..." she replied, shaking slightly, "I just wanted it to be YOU... only YOU that could relieve me this way... Please, don't make me beg you for it..." I kissed her again and backed her up toward my bed, where I sat down.

"I won't make you beg," I said, showing off my confidence, "But I AM going to make you get it free on your own, WITHOUT using your hands."

For a long moment, the only noise I could hear was her panting breaths, mixed with the soft sounds of dripping... likely due to the puddle she was making on the floor. She seemed to understand what I was asking of her, and immediately shucked off her uniform, leaving her in that showy string bikini and nothing else. She reached forward and unfastened my pants with her teeth, gently working away at pulling my pants and underwear down this way, until finally, she pulled away the waistband and got smacked in the cheek by my dick. Much like Ann, she seemed shocked at the size of it.

"I... I'm going to have THIS inside me?" she asked, "You're going to rip me in half..." I chuckled.

"You and Ann really ARE alike. She said pretty much the EXACT same thing when she first saw it. For the record, you're gonna be dealing with 6 inches of length, and roughly an inch and a half of girth. I only know because Ann wanted to know the nature of the beast that made her scream so often." That little knowledge seemed to enrapture her, and I could JUST see the little hearts forming in her eyes as she closed in.

Without a word, she moved on to the next part, and immediately surprised me yet again... she took me into her mouth, bobbed her head up and down for about a minute, then tried to take me as deep as she could. She managed almost half of it before she backed off, choking and gasping for breath.

"Holy..." she moaned out, "It's so BIG... FUCK..." She immediately dove in for another attempt. She repeated this process multiple times over the next ten minutes, slowly working more and more of me down her throat as she went. Eager to see how far she could get, I reached for my phone and switched on the camera to record this. Finally, fifteen minutes after starting, she had only one inch left... and just forced it down.

"WHOA..." I groaned; even ANN hadn't gone this far yet. She could only manage to the back of her MOUTH, but here was our Queen going to town and roughing herself up. She held herself there for what felt like a century, but was only a few moments, before she pulled away, coughing and gasping for air.

"OH FUCK..." she breathed out; I reached down with my phone and pressed go for the playback; Makoto watched herself go completely cock-hungry and swallow my whole dick down to the base, stretched, bulging throat, and all.

"Oh wow... That's ME?" She asked, still trying to slurp back a long line of drool that had attached her lip to my member at a distance, "That's ACTUALLY ME?" I nodded.

"When I told you that you and Ann are the same, I didn't know how right that was. You've definitely taken a step further, though... it seems to me as though you've found your specialty when it comes to sex," I said, grinning from ear to ear, "Now, do you want the prize at the end of this game show?"

It was like she'd become possessed by the mechanical soul of a machine; her head snapped up to look at me, eyes wide in wonder and amazement, then nodded furiously, before finally diving throat-deep back onto her new favorite snack. She drove my prick deep into her throat over and over, stopping every now and again to see how long she could hold her breath. After each one, she'd pull back to the tip, give it a long, loving lick, then dive right back in with a deep inhale of air. This kept going for another five minutes; I'd already been dangerously close the last time, and this treatment was pushing me towards a finish more explosive than any Ann had been around for.

During one of her retreats for air, I realized I was too close to let her hold back and grabbed the back of her head, jamming my cock into the back of her throat again and holding it there as I burst, sending long, thick jets of my cum rocketing into her stomach. As I pulled away, I left some in her throat, and filled her mouth with the remainder.... I'd been holding back for two weeks, scheduling a date with Ann for next week JUST so I could potentially give Makoto a good first time; if it hadn't worked out, Ann would have gotten the "cherry bomb", as I'd taken to calling it.

As if on cue, the moment I'd fully pulled away from her, she opened her mouth and began slowly swallowing the whole load, looking me dead in the eyes as I watched the absolute monster wad ton of semen slowly gurgle its way down her throat. I had set the phone to record again during her second run, and was catching the WHOLE thing. As soon as she finished, I pulled my phone in for an overhead angle to catch her as she worked every last drop from her mouth and down to her stomach, before licking her full, red lips hungrily.

Had... I just created a MONSTER?

As it turned out, YES, I had. We ended up going three rounds that night, ending much the way Ann's first night had; the next load went inside of her, the one after that went on her chest, and the third one painted her pelvis before I finally pulled my dick up to her mouth. She was well past fucked-stupid at this point, but immediately latched on and started cleaning me off the moment my tip hit her lips.

Much like Ann, Makoto went downstairs to the rest room, likely to clean out her insides before bed... but when she came back, I saw and even MORE amazing scene than Ann had given me. Makoto had smeared and rubbed all the semen on her body as deeply into her skin as she could, leaving a nice, big design in several places: a large, decorative heart, placed around each nipple, above her cleavage, and one more just above her waist, presumably over her womb. She was giving me a hint for the future...

That night, after lulling her into a deep sleep, I spent some time airing the place out and cleaning up the messes she'd made, so as NOT to tip of Sojiro when he arrived the next morning... and managed to accomplish my goal at 2am... after having started at midnight. Still, for how much the air smelled like coffee beans and curry again, I considered my job complete, and went back up to climb into bed with my new lover, taking her into my arms and covering us in the sheets before I passed out.

The next morning, we gathered our things and got dressed, then made ourselves presentable before going downstairs. It's like Sojiro had KNOWN I'd do this again, because JUST like Ann's first night, he'd prepared two plates of curry and two cups of coffee. He gave me a knowing, yet disapproving look, like he'd just caught me coming home in the early hours of the morning from a party. I winced under his stare, and motioned for the two of us to sit down and enjoy.

As we got up to leave, Makoto kissed me and went to wait outside. Once she'd crossed the threshold, Sojiro grabbed me by my lapel and dragged me back up to my room.

"I dont care how well you clean the place," he said sternly, "I told you, NO MORE SEX IN MY CAFE. For Pete's sake, you two were so all over each other that she left HER BAG DOWN HERE LAST NIGHT. The only reason I didn't wake you up to chew you out in person was because I didn't want to ruin your moment. Next time you do this, there'll be consequences." I blinked.

"What consequences?" I asked, only to get his reply, "I'm going to have you work cleaning up and serving customers after school EVERY SINGLE DAY for a week, AND you'll be sending your friends a message telling them EXACTLY WHY. I may not be your father, but while you live here, you'll respect my wishes, at the very damn least. Now hurry up and get your two-timing, Casanova ass out of my cafe so I can open up. And don't forget to flip the sign over!" I nodded sheepishly and darted off, hurriedly flipping the sign as I left.

I told Makoto what happened on the way to school, but all she ended up doing was... giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just that..." She started, "So far, you've had sex with me and Ann. If more girls join the group and this keeps up, Boss' nickname for you will actually hold water. You'd be the Casanova of Yongen-Jaya!"

She continued giggling to herself, and I thought that over. The Casanova of Yongen-Jaya, huh? That didn't sound too bad at all.


	3. HARU SIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her father is gone and buried, and Haru needs a support pillar. Ren is right there to help her through the hard times... but isn't prepared for Haru's personal secret. The AFTERMATH? Now THAT is more his growing forte.

[A/N] This one's a short series, which will be getting updated in here with requests by others. These first four are from Redditor Lilfreezy96. Hope you all enjoy![A/N]

THE CASANOVA OF YONGEN-JAYA – HARU SIDE  
A PERSONA 5 FANFICTION REQUEST

How did I manage to make it happen THREE TIMES IN A ROW?

Well, not quite in a row, but, still.

After the fall of Kaneshiro, we ended up saving our next team member, Futaba, from herself. The mind is a terrible, SCARY place sometimes, and the heart can be even worse. However, it wasn't long after we returned from a school trip to Hawaii that a new heist landed on our doorstep, wrapped in pretty paper and tied off in a bow with a little card addressed right to us. During the lead-in for this one, we met the daughter of our target, Haru. Her father, Okumura, was a slimy little shit-stain who saw human beings as replaceable machines, no better than trash when they stopped working and needed rest. He'd used so many as fuel for his rise to politics that I was surprised he wasn't running a soylent green factory.

After taking him down... including the ridiculous and freakish presence of his "Daughter-Bot Haru 2001" -As I called it, to her embarrassment- we set about planning our celebration for this particular heist. But nothing could have prepared us for when it all went to hell FAST.

Mid-way into his public announcement, Okumura died... bleeding back the entire way down. Haru rushed off to handle the situation, and the rest of us spent a short time figuring out how this could have happened AT ALL... before we all toddled off for home, feeling bad about ourselves.

The next day, the rest of the team spent their time talking about the problem we were faced with, while I was attempting to lend a hand to Haru in private.

A week after my date with Makoto, we'd sat down with Ann to talk about things... and Ann seemed oddly pleased with the idea. Makoto gave me a concerned look as Ann dragged her away, intending to give our Queen a "makeover". They were both perfectly fine as they were, but... Strangely, I was interested to see what the two would show me.

Within the weeks following, both of them had begun spiraling deeper into their shared love of exhibitionism; Ann was more subdued and preferred flashing me, while Makoto was more interested in being put on display in darkened, public places, where she could easily be seen and have her reputation destroyed; the thrill of potentially being caught got her EXTRA hot and bothered.

However, during this rough patch, I told both that our usual dates and exhibitionism were being postponed until we could breathe easier. They were disappointed, but both were completely understanding, and agreed. This didn't stop them from going to the lady's room when they had a chance to send me suggestive (Ann) and erotic (Makoto) pictures. I was always happy to receive them, and resolved to save as many as I could.

Now, here I was, texting Haru in private, one-on-one, letting her know that I was more then happy to offer my assistance if she needed it. And BOY would she need it.

Haru was a lot more gentle than I thought; when I brought her back to Leblanc so she could ask Sojiro about the veggies she'd grown on the school's rooftop, he initially gave me a sideways look, as if to ask if I was SERIOUSLY bringing another girl back to go nuts WHILE HE WAS OPEN... but then Haru brought out a plate of sliced peppers. He blinked.

"Sakura-san," she said, "I'd like to ask if you can critique these veggies. I grew them myself on the school roof...." He immediately softened and reached over to take a nibble.

"Well," he started, "One thing for sure is that they aren't grocery-store quality; they're actually rather bitter." Haru gave a soft "oh..." in disappointment, before Sojiro continued, "But there IS something to be said about the fact that you managed to grow them where you did. That's an accomplishment. Maybe if you changed soil and fertilizer combinations, tried new set-ups, you'd have something of a more marketable, for sure."

Haru's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much for your kindness, Sakura-san," she said, smiling wide. Sojiro and I shared a grin, before he insisted we move to one of the booths. I had to agree with him, though, once I tasted the peppers; they DID have a bitter taste to them... but strangely, I felt mentally refreshed after eating them. Haru and I made plans to work on the veggies together, to find the best combination. Her cheeks were tinged rosy with happiness; I guess she'd been spending too long gardening alone. Not long after, we went to find a quiet place to talk, and Haru broke down, crying softly in my arms from a combination of sorrow and grief for her father... and frustration over what was happening in Okumura Foods' board.

Over the following few weeks, Haru had to spend a lot of time at home, sorting through her father's things and getting his estate in order, as well as finding herself being set as the acting CEO of her father's company. She had no experience, and didn't know what to do. So, the first time she had to attend a board meeting, she asked if she could bring along a friend for moral support; she was allowed, and chose to bring me, having heard from the others about my defiance against Kaneshiro. Apparently being sick of being walked on meant I automatically had big, brassy balls. And apparently...it ALSO meant I'd be having to exercise those massive, metallic testicles.

Within moments of the meeting opening, the entire board began moving for Haru to be removed from company control, save for the man currently acting as her right hand. He tried to speak up, but was squashed down like a bug. I'd been watching enough to know this wouldn't end well, and slammed my hand, open-palm, on the table.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN, FOR ONCE IN YOUR CASH-ADDICTED LIVES?!" I bellowed, catching everyone off guard, as well as causing Haru to quickly flinch and cover her ears from the volume of my voice, which I quickly reduced, "Just because your former CEO was a hard-nosed, self-important scumbag who treated you all like robots, doesn't mean his DAUGHTER picked up on the same mentality! For FUCK'S SAKE, HE WAS GOING TO SELL HER OFF AS A PAWN IN A GAME OF POLITICS THAT HE WASN'T EVEN PLAYING! She was as much a victim as you were, and you're going to throw her into the coffin with him just for that?" Apparently NO ONE else at the table had known about this, as the all looked away, feeling uncomfortable. I walked back behind her chair and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"The young woman you're attempting to shaft so ruthlessly knows the pain and suffering you've experienced. She's experienced it herself. Yet, has she broken down and seen things the way her father did? NO! She's become her own person, kind, caring, and steadfast, in SPITE of her father's actions. She actively wants to bring this company back up to a better place, and make up for her father's gross mistreatment of you and your employees! If you could stop seeing things through a pitch-black filter of negativity and cynicism, and start seeing her for who she is, you might actually GET SOMEWHERE!" I said, shouting again at the end to get my point across. I sat back in my chair after giving Haru a soft hug from around the back of her chair, making sure she was OK. She nodded and thanked me for stepping in.

Over the next fifteen minutes, she stepped into full-on CEO mode, clearly something she'd adapted from watching her father; where I assume her father was more utilitarian and focused only on results and numbers, Haru began by immediately asking the board if they'd recently been released from kindergarten, for how childishly they'd been acting before my outburst. This caused several of the older men to get red from embarrassment and anger from being talked down to, but soon accepted that they'd been acting in a foul manner. She continued by outlining the direction she wished to take the company, shifting away from just being a numbers-focused money-making titan to a company that focused more on customer service and satisfaction. As she put it, "Customers will be more interested in coming back to a restaurant that treats them like family, always smiling not because they're FORCED TO, but because they actually LOVE working their job. If we focus more on the customers and our staff, then things will improve, as will our reputation, and eventually, our bottom line as well."

The rest of her pitch went fantastically, with the entire board room eventually erupting in applause and cheering, which once more caught her off guard. Before everyone left, they all stepped up to thank her for setting them straight, and praised her for her concise, earnest dream for the company. With that, the lot of us separated, with me escorting Haru off the property to take her home. That night, she cooked me dinner as a thank you for helping her... and then calmly asked if I could do her a personal favor.  
"Sure, what do you need, Haru?" I asked, "I'm happy to do anything." She nodded, and replied...

"Would you... sleep here and share the bed with me, please? I'm very shaky right now, and am in need of a bit of comfort tonight..." I blinked.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "You could have asked the other girls and had a ladies sleep over night..." Haru wrapped her arms around me softly.

"No, it HAS to be you..." she said, "You're the one I brought with me today, and I trust you not to do anything... untoward... at least, not without asking, first..." Her face began to flush red. I hastily agreed.

Not longer after, the two of us had showered and bathed, and were getting prepared for bed. Haru had left aside a set of her father's pajamas for me, and as I put them on, I noticed that her father had a rather expensive taste; the entire set was nothing but silk and other such smooth fabrics. I finished changing, then went back to meet up with Haru in her room.

"Come in, I'm decent," she announced. I opened the door and closed it behind me, taking in the sight before me. Standing in the middle of her bedroom, which was stark white with star decorations everywhere, was Haru; she was barely dressed at all, instead in a pink sports bra and panty set with stockings and a garterbelt... and NOTHING ELSE.

"Uhm... Haru?" I asked, "Do you usually sleep in that?" She blinked.

"Sleep in it?" she asked, "Oh, no, not at all..." I took a deep sigh.

"...I usually sleep naked. I wanted you to see this before you saw me in my birthday suit."

To say that her words felt like I'd been cock-clapped in BOTH EYES and had my draw torn open was an UNDERSTATEMENT.

"A... a wha?" I managed, stunned into silence beyond all comprehension. This girl, this calm, prim, and proper girl, who rarely showed what was on her mind... SLEPT NAKED, BUT WANTED ME TO SEE HER IN WHAT AMOUNTED TO LINGERIE BEFORE SHE WAS READY TO SLEEP?

"What's so shocking about that?" she asked, "Lots of girls sleep nude. It makes me feel free... especially with how my father was... Any way I could manage to feel free and happy, I'd take it..." as she started un-clipping her garters, my brain started to click back to reality.

"Haru..." I started, reaching forward, "Do you want to feel more free?"

'YOU FUCKING IDIOT,' I thought to myself, 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! YOU ALREADY HAVE TWO GIRLFRIENDS! GOING ANY FURTHER WOULD BE EXTREMELY DANGEROUS!'

"What do you mean?" she asked, a look of curiosity coming over her face.

"Well, would you be just as comfortable if I were in the bed with you just as naked?" I asked, my brain shouting, 'NO! YOU MORON! STOP THINKING WITH YOUR DICK AND BE A GENTLEMAN!'

"Well... I'd thought about it... would you be comfortable with that yourself?" she asked, still not seeing the implications in what we were saying. How pure an innocent she was... **'AND HOW DELICIOUS IT WOULD BE TO BE THE ONE TO MAKE A WOMAN OF HER, WOULDN'T IT?'** came the reply from my soldier.

'YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!' I shouted back mentally, outwardly saying, "Well, instead of getting naked yourself, I could help you out of your remaining clothes... and then you could do the same for me, and we could sleep afterward." Mentally, I was fighting against the mind my penis had developed for itself, and I was losing.

Haru thought about it for a moment, before clapping her hands together with a cute pose and smile. "That sounds wonderful! We'd really get to know more about each other, wouldn't we?" she said, enthusiastically. That was the last blow.

'GENTLEMAN?! CONTROL?! RESTRAINT?! THE FUCK ARE THOSE?!' I shouted internally, completely giving up the battle. I could feel my penis grinning, but took control back for at least this part.

"Would you like to start, Ren-san?" she asked, turning around to offer me a full-body view of her. I gulped.

Where Ann and Makoto had been secret exhibitionists, one more extreme and kinky than the other. Haru was an innocent girl who truly didn't see how she was sending mixed signals. She thought this was perfectly normal... but ...

I stepped toward her and slowly undid the clips on her garters, removing them from her stockings. I slowly lowered the left side, finding that she'd chosen to wear individual stockings instead of full pantyhose. As I gently slid the stockings down her legs, I employed a little technique I'd learned while dating Ann and Makoto; I slowly trailed my fingertips along Haru's exposed skin, making feather-light contact between us, and causing her skin to sprout goosebumps at each contact. She seemed to shiver with each one, her eyes closing as she shrank a little bit more and more into herself as I continued on.

I moved her toward the mirror, because for my next choice I, I wanted to watch the results with me. I chose to continue up to her sports bra next, hooking my thumbs under the lower hem of the article in question, then lifting gently until the hem was just covering her nipples. I then pulled upwards, causing her breasts to lift up with the bra before tumbling out with a gentle bounce. She gave a small gasp as I lifted her arms up to lift the article over her head and off of her body. She was beginning to blush now. Once again, I trailed my fingers, feather-light, down her arms, bringing more goosebumps to the surface of her skin.

I knelt down, trailing my fingers over her back now, causing her to give off a cute little moan as I reached her panties and garter. I slowly slid the belt off her, still doing my gentle touches to pull more goosebumps forth, and as I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of her panties, I looked into the mirror and saw her cover her face with her hands. I slowly slid down her final article of clothing, wrapping my fingers around her sides to leave more sensitive contact on her skin. My fingers dipped around and onto her legs, teasing around the curves of her pelvis and hips and coaxing another few adorable gasping moans from her. By the time I'd slid them off and she'd stepped away, she was sporting a full-face flush that was extending up into her hairline and down across her breasts.

"Oh no... this is so embarrassing..." she whimpered. Clearly she hadn't thought out having a man her age strip her down... let alone being seen naked in front of someone her age.

I wrapped my arms around her torso, resting my hands over her stomach softly, then said, "If I were you, Haru, I'd be flaunting my figure; You're very beautiful, and if you're comfortable enough to sleep naked with a guy, you'll be more than comfortable stepping into your father's position and taking over in a better way." I squeezed her gently against myself for support... only to feel her shaking again. I immediately remembered what this meant, and moved us to the bed, seating her in my lap as I'd done with Ann and Makoto before; I held her close, letting her vent all her emotions on me until she was completely out. She passed out in my arms. I left her in the bed to move through the house, locking door and shutting lights off; after I was sure the house was completely safe, I returned to her room and pulled her into my arms, smiling softly as I felt her snuggle into my chest. We slept soundly all night.

The next morning was a little awkward at first, with Haru waking up after me and getting rapidly flustered at the position she found herself in; I reminded her of what had happened the night before, and she soon softened, once again nesting into my chest, smiling in embarrassment. I held her tightly as she asked me to come back tonight. I agreed.

That afternoon, I stopped by Leblanc to let Sojiro know what was going on. He seemed annoyed by this point, groaning and sighing as he said, "I swear, this is like a game to you... You're going to hurt someone like this one day. But I can understand why in this case; she's vulnerable, and wants someone to comfort her in her time of need. Be VERY careful not to take things too far, OK?" I nodded, thinking to myself, 'Dude, too late... she took things there FIRST.'

The next couple weeks, I'd go to school from, and return to Haru's place. Every night, we spent snuggled in bed together; the first night after, she dressed completely, but couldn't sleep. I insisted she could leave herself more comfortable, but she refused until I warned her that the lack of sleep would be far worse for her personal health than being naked in a guy's arms would be. She nodded and asked me to turn around while she took off her clothes. Within three days of that first night, she was getting past her embarrassment, and was curling up against me chest to chest every night. Over that first week, she slowly built herself up to getting my the same way she was; it started with the shirt, then the pants the next night, then both the night afterward... and we stayed that way for about another week.

By the middle of week two, she'd worked up the courage to take off my boxers as well, so now we were sleeping like a pair of lovers would. This caused her embarrassment to crop up again, this time even more so with the presence of a bare penis involved. However, the morning after, she spent a long period of time staring at it, taking in its appearance while it was still in a morning wood state. She seemed mesmerized by the shape and size. It seemed to hold her interest a lot, though; over the next two days, leading up to Friday afternoon, she seemed entirely preoccupied with something else... she wasn't focused at all on gardening, and I caught her several times plainly staring at my groin... And she wouldn't seem to notice when I caught her. At least once, I caught her staring with half-lidded, glazed over eyes... I had an inkling of what was filling her mind now...

Sure enough,l after two weeks, I decided something had to be done. I stopped Haru at the door to the rooftop and took her hand, leading her away from the garden and out toward Shibuya. We were going to have fun outside of the house for once, and cap it off the way we had up until now.

We spent the day shopping, seeing a few movies, and having dinner at the diner, keeping her from seeing Big Bang Burger down the road.... but I know I distinctly heard her mumble, "big bang burger... big bang... bang... what was the word for that? ..."

There was no way out of this now. We'd SEEN EACH OTHER NAKED... and now she was trying to figure out what the slang "BANG" meant? I knew EXACTLY which direction this was going... Ann and Makoto were NOT going to be happy...

I was going to bring Haru back to her place, but she lived a LONG way away from Shibuya, and it was already late. Late enough that the last train had left already... So, with no choice left...

I redirected us and we walked our way back to Leblanc.

This time, walking in, I didn't bother looking for Morgana; I wasn't able to bring him with me to Haru's so Sojiro and Futaba were likely taking care of him in my stead. I KNEW he wouldn't be here tonight.

I led Haru up to my room, comforting her and helping her remember that yes, we HAD locked up her house that morning. I locked up the building and sent Futaba a text, asking her to let Sojiro know where I was, and that I wouldn't have broken my promise unless I had NO OTHER CHOICE. She sent back a smiley face and said she would. I thanked her and turned off my phone.

When I turned back around from texting, there was Haru, standing naked in front of me in all her glorious beauty. She wasn't a model, like Ann, but she had that quiet, demure sort of beauty that rivaled the biggest models in the industry; if she weren't taking over her father's company, she could have been a top model for more mature shoots. Hell, maybe she could do both?

She was smiling, her face flushed red, like our first night, but now, her eyes were half-lidded, fully glazed over, and I could see the full desire reflecting back at me. This was the greatest turn on I'd ever felt in my life; Ann and Makoto had been into it, but had started from a place of love... and in Makoto's case, partial lust.

In Haru's case... it was lust and comfort. I was familiar to her, comfortable, and apparently... desirable enough for her to show herself to me this way of her own volition. She walked towards me, took my hand in hers, and placed it between her generous breasts.

"Ren-san... Thank you," she said gently, "When all else seemed ready to break me down, you stood there, arms open, ready to help however you could. You stepped in and stopped the board from throwing me to the wind, and made them give me a chance to speak. You've been comforting me the entirety of the last two weeks, and slowly got me to come out of my shell, and provided a place where I could feel comfortable and safe... and I can never thank you enough. So... please... I want too give you the most one thing I was ever able to protect..." She had been covering her sensitive bits before this... but now, she moved them behind her head, holding her arms up and striking a pose one would see in a nude magazine.

I stood up and kissed her deeply, slowly moving around her to embrace her from behind, resting my hands on her stomach. She held on to the kiss no matter what, enjoying the sensation as she moved my hands up to her breasts, moaning into my mouth a bit as I gave her tender globes a nice, gentle squeeze. I smiled into the kiss, sliding one arm up between her breasts to gentle grip her neck. She seemed to enjoy this, and practically writhed in my arms. I pulled back a bit, looking into her eyes, where were staring back into mine, still wanting more.

I kissed her again, deeper, this time aiming for a full french kiss. She went all in with me, leaning in to give it everything she had. By this time, my grip around her neck had loosened, and I move my on hand down her side, running it over her hip and thigh. She didn't even wait for me to move my hand further; she spread her legs open, urging me to go further. I was about to lose it when she pulled away and leaned in to my ear.

"Please..." she whispered hotly, "Take me. I know you have things going with Ann-san and Mako-chan, but... I want to be yours forever, Ren-san. I love you... you're a kind, gentle soul filled with love to give, and I want to be with you forever." I smiled and slid two fingers over her quivering sex; her lips were practically steaming with heat, and nearly just as wet. She shook in my arms, begging me silently with her eyes.

"Haru..." I whispered back, nibbling her ear softly, "I love you too. You say I'm a gentle, caring soul? I've seen you exhibiting those traits on a level I can barely begin to try and scrape towards. You're an amazing, pure, gorgeous woman... and I'd be honored to have you. If you'll have me for your own, then I'll reciprocate in kind with everything I am." She smiled warmly, the happiest I'd ever seen her.

"I'd love nothing more... My Love," she whispered hotly in my ear, shifting ever so slightly and pushing my fingers slightly inside of her. I could feel the fleshy barrier that made her a virgin. For the third time, I was going to be popping a girl's cherry.

How many guys my age could honestly say they'd done this for legit reasons; how many could say that they'd fallen for three girls who were all OK with them seeing the others, practically ENCOURAGED IT, and actively wanted THEM to be their first out of love?  
I turned her around in my arms, kissing her deeply and happily, as my hands went from where they were to her taught, round butt. She gave a small squeak of surprise, but seemed to melt into my arms as I squeezed her soft ass. She kept the kiss going, encouraging me to explore more of her body with my hands as she started to drop my bottoms.

Soon we were both in front of each other, naked as the day we were born; both my hands were on her ass, while she had one tangled in my unruly black hair, the other wrapped whole around my dick.

"He's quite excited," she teased, pumping it back and forth in her hand, "Do I turn you on that much?" I nodded, kissing her lips softly.

"You definitely do," I said, "I don't mean to be a jerk about it, but... Ann's a model and has the biggest chest of the three of you. Makoto has the widest hips. You on the other hand, have the sweetest smile, and the biggest heart of the three, and your willingness to do this with me is EXTREMELY arousing to me." She looked at me, almost hurt.

"Haru, Let me explain my feelings," I said, "I DO look for appearances, but remember that appearances can be deceiving. Compared to Ann's straight sex appeal and Makoto's more motherly figure, you have a gentle, demure beauty to you that makes you look absolutely AMAZING. But... more than your figure... I was looking at your heart when I found myself attracted to you. I know who you are as a person, and what you've been through. I'm not about to make this a purely sexual relationship between us. I want to love you for YOU, not JUST your body. I'm in this for YOU; the sex, whenever we choose to have it, will be the cherry on top of the cake, as it were. OK? I love YOU. I want to be with you, hold you in the hard times, and laugh with you during the good times." She smiled widely, kissing me deeply again. Before I realized what was happening, she'd sneakily lined me up to her opening and pushed me in to the hilt, wincing in pain and moaning into the kiss. I pulled away and looked down to see a small trickle of blood.  
She looked up into my eyes and said, "Thank you for your honesty, Ren-san. I can feel at ease, giving myself to you." I smiled, hooked a hand under her knee and lifted her leg into the air. She held onto both my shoulders and nodded before kissing me again. My other hand rested on her hip as I pulled back, then back in, hitting against her cervix. I opened an eye slowly, and saw her eyes starting to flutter.

We continued on like this for a short time, the pleasure of this new sensation quickly overloading her brain. I maintained the kiss the whole time, eventually picking her up in my arms, both arms holding her up by her knees and both hands gripping her ass. With a bit of vocal encouragement, Haru soon got what she wanted, as I continued to pump away inside her, while groping her butt gently. Her sweet, aroused little moans were pushing me further and further toward my end goal.

Another ten minutes later, She'd cum three times from an overload of pleasure, and I was nearing my first shot.

"Haru... I'm about to finish... where do you want it?" I asked, grunting. She snapped back to reality, looked me dead in the eyes, and said, in her huskiest, sexiest voice, "Inside me, Ren... please... give me every drop you have... I want to be yours forever..." That was too much, and soon...

The two of us gave a soft, carnal cry of pleasure as I finished, the sensation of her vagina getting soaked in my seed and splashing against her cervix sending Haru into another orgasm, this one far more mind-bending than the last three given how hard she was shaking, and the fact that she'd gone into no-verbal rambling. I held her close to me as I carried her downstairs to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. I kissed her again, nibbling her lip softly, which woke her up.

"Wh... wow... why are we in the bathroom?" she asked, prompting me to smile.

"Neither Ann nor Makoto kept my sperm inside them the first time, and they both did this one little thing before they fully considered themselves mine," I said. Haru stared at me, as if begging to know.

I took her hand and cupped her semen-soaked sex, allowing some of my jizz to pool in her hand.

"Take that and draw a heart on your chest, and more wherever you wish to see one," I said. Haru nodded and quickly did so, wrapping one around her breasts with one more right above her cleavage, and then one more connected to her pubic hair right above her vagina. She smiled at me innocently, a full-faced flush of embarrassment adorning her adorable face.

"I guess I'm yours now, huh, Ren?" she asked sweetly, my sperm still dripping out of her pussy. I nodded.

"Yes you do. And tomorrow, you and I are going to meet with Ann and Makoto and explain what's happened tonight, OK?" I said softly. She smiled and nodded, then set about cleaning herself out. I kissed her lips one more time.

As soon as she had me semen cleaned out, she followed me back upstairs and happily did as her soon-to-be harem sisters had before, leaning in to dutifully clean my dick off with her mouth. She looked so happy and peaceful as she did, like she'd found her home. That night, I made sure that all of our things were up in my room before we fell asleep, and left my windows open to vent the sex smell from the room.

The next morning, we woke and prepared for our meeting with Ann and Makoto, walking down to find that Sojiro had prepared his customary curry and coffee meal for two again.

He gave me a look, as if to ask, "You didn't fuck her TOO, did you?" The look I shot back told him it was basically the same as asking why water's wet. He shrugged and turned around, choosing not to say anything to me. He made sure Haru was OK, asked her how her night with me was, and seemed satisfied when she said, "There's nowhere I'd rather have been last night than in his tender, loving arms. He's a real gentleman, no matter how many women are sleeping with him."

Sojiro's look said it all:

"KID, GET YOUR SHIT IN ORDER, BECAUSE IF YOUR TWO LADIES DON'T AGREE TO THIS... MY ATTIC MAY WELL BE A STORAGE ROOM AGAIN BEFORE I KNOW IT, AND I WON'T BE THE ONE LEAVING YOU BROKEN IN A DITCH."


	4. SUMIRE SIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl with two faces. A mind of two sides. When one is flipped over, the other takes over for good. Sumire Yoshizawa has needed a rock of support since the beginning, and no one has found her more enthralling than Ren. And now, it's finally time to end this branch of the story....

[A/N] This one's a short series, which will be getting updated in here with requests by others. These first four are from Redditor Lilfreezy96. Hope you all enjoy![A/N]

THE CASANOVA OF YONGEN-JAYA – SUMIRE SIDE  
A PERSONA 5 FANFICTION REQUEST

12 months. One Year.

That was the amount of time required to serve out my probation for a crime I didn't commit. In that time, I'd met so many amazing people and accomplished a number of incredible things.

Ann Takamaki, the misunderstood aspiring young model who had a secret thing for exhibitionism, preferring to have me see parts of her that wouldn't be visible to other people;

Makoto Nijima, the formerly stiff, almost robotic Student Council President, who revealed herself to have an almost uncontrollable level of exhibitionism that put Ann's tame antics to shame;

Haru Okumura, the daughter of a corrupt food brand CEO who grew up sleeping naked in an effort to free herself from her father's control for only a few hours a day...

And of course, the newest member of our team, Kasumi Yoshizawa... an up and coming young gymnast who was so shrouded in mystery, her given name wasn't even HER name.

She was ACTUALLY Sumire Ysohizawa, the surviving younger sister of the actual Kasumi, who'd died months before my arrival...

And because of my seemingly ungodly levels of charm and charisma... or maybe because I'm just too kind to say "no"... I'd wound up with my FOURTH girlfriend. How had I managed this? What deity out there considered me the prime target for this sort of punishment? Had I wronged these girls in previous lives, and now I had to make it up to all of them at once?

Regardless of the reason, Sumire had been around since the beginning, though she hadn't gotten into out little Meta-world until we were nearing the end of our run. She hadn't unlocked her own powers until October, and seemingly chose not to do too much with them. But, through the rise of the Phantom Thieves and their dealings with a perverted scumbag gym teacher, a fraudulent art plagiarist, a mafia boss, a corrupt CEO, a twisted politician, and EVEN A LITERAL GOD, she'd been with the group. Oh, also while we were saving our Navi from her own grief-stricken, mangled heart in order to help Futaba heal...

Speaking of, I'd made it a rule for myself a long time ago; no matter how far my love life went, Futaba was NEVER going to be on any list I had. Not that I had anything against her...

I'd made a bit of a habit over the past 12 months of bringing a new girlfriend home to Leblanc on the first date, where we'd have a good roll in the hay in my room. After the first time, I'd developed a habit of also cleaning up any mess we'd made during the act and leaving my bedroom windows open to vent the smell... yet no matter HOW meticulous I was, Sojiro ALWAYS seemed to know, and had a plate of curry and a cup of his signature coffee ready for me and my lady of the evening before...

Futaba, though? If I wanted to piss SSojiro off THAT badly, I'd slit my own throat and call it a life. The man has done so much for me; what kind of sado-masochistic scumbag would I have to be to fuck his OWN ADOPTIVE DAUGHTER IN THE PLACE OF HIS BUSINESS, and then try to pass it off as NOTHING the next morning? If I didn't throw myself into the ocean first, he'd have me out on my ass with a juice box in hand and a thousand yen bill pinned to my vest, and a pair of angry middle fingers embedding vicious red marks into my face before I even knew it.

But, despite this, Sumire had been the one to hold a tangible interest in me from the beginning. I loved Ann, Makoto and Haru all just fine, but... there was something about Sumire that made me want to hold her and comfort her, just like the others had. With Ann, it had been the treatment that shit-stain Kamoshida had put her through, along with nearly losing her best friend, Shiho; for Makoto, it had been the constant weight of the expectations and pressures those in authority over her had cruelly placed on her shoulders without her consent, making her yearn for some form of release; for Haru, it had been her father's gross mistreatment and willingness to sell her off to a LITERAL piece of human filth he called her "fiancee".

With Sumire, I hadn't really known WHAT was drawing me into her personal bubble... until we went through the last palace in February. That scumbag, Maruki, had tried to use some weird mind-controlling Persona powers he'd awakened to as a means of controlling the populace, intending to place them all in a state of eternal happiness so they could forget the pain they'd been through. What he'd failed to realize was that pain and sorrow don't work that way; it's not like sticking a wet band-aid onto someone's forehead and telling them to "think positively" was ever going to help much! But still, we took him down...

But not before Sumire and I had a bit of a one-on-one talk.

She'd arrived by surprise the Saturday before we'd gone in and talked about how her gymnastics were going better than ever, and soon broached the topic of her growing feelings for me. I couldn't deny there was something there between us, nor could I deny that I felt something strong for her, just as strongly as Ann, Makoto, and Haru. So, without thinking it through... I said yes. I leaned across the counter and kissed her, sealing us into a relationship that I dared not break.

The night before the final heist, Sumire came over once again, bundled up to her nose and blushing madly. That night, I took her up to my room, and we spent the night snuggled together for comfort and warmth, two people seeking stability before a trying, miserable day. This marked the first of only TWO TIMES that Sojiro would be met with two people leaving my room who HADN'T had sex the night before. He seemed... strangely proud of me.

However, as soon as Maruki's Palace fell, I found myself in... jail. Of course... Akechi's taking the hit for me had been an illusion after all... I groaned as a guard approached, sliding a tray of tasteless food through the bars of my cell, telling me that I should eat up; once I got to prison, things would be FAR WORSE.

Surprisingly, that guard might have wanted to check his facts, as my friends and allies around Tokyo had rallied together and petitioned hard to get me released on wrongful conviction, a motion that was met with a request to have my record examined, proved false, and expunged. By the time I'd gotten out, it was was the day before Valentine's Day, and I had some catching up to do. I spent time that day with everyone I knew, jumping from each of my friends and allies to ensure everyone that I was perfectly OK. Ann and Makoto did their usual; Ann met me at the underground mall, dressed in a winter overcoat... and NOTHING ELSE, while Makoto had done something a little more... extreme, choosing instead to wait for my arrival in a slingshot bikini and cat ears, leashed up behind the Yongen-Jaya movie theater; how the owners hadn't noticed her there, I'd NEVER have the guts to find out.

I spent the night before Valentine's with Haru, in her house this time, having a nice night of kissing, touching... and all-out wanton fucking. Haru wasn't as extreme in her kinks as Makoto was, nor was she as tame as Ann; she was right down the middle, willing to do the things that turned her on, while never getting used to them enough to avoid sporting a gorgeous full-face flush that made her resemble the ripest of tomatoes.

Valentine's Day, however, was reserved for... someone else. And that day, I received an awaited call from that someone. Sumire wasn't ready to do anything extreme that night, so once again we spent the day walking around and enjoying ourselves, with Sumire getting a bit more comfortable with herself; occasionally, I'd catch her checking me out, or staring at my groin; that night, we went back to Leblanc for the second time, spending the night kissing and snuggling again. Sojiro seemed proud once again the following day when we told him nothing happened; he almost seemed... hopeful, as if the slightest chance existed that my habit wouldn't turn up again.

Unfortunately, he was a month off.

March rolled around, and the day of my departure from Yongen and Tokyo was fast approaching. Three days before my departure, Sojiro surprised me with the reminder that it was White Day, and I'd have to meet someone. He lent me a bit of help, calling ahead to one of the bigger restaurants and used his name to get me a reservation for dinner. He also gave me advice, involving getting Sumire flowers and a gift, and to only give her the flowers when the mood was right for maximum effect. I made mental note of that before I called her to tell her we had plans.

I left Leblanc early to get things set up, starting with the electronics store in Akiba to get something VERY special, before heading back to Shibuya to get the flowers. I'd gotten a job in a flower shop early on to help with Thieves Requests, and had become good friends with the woman who ran the place. She knew EXACTLY what I was in for when I asked for the "best White Day bouquet she could give me". She presented me with a HUGE bouquet, but had it wrapped so I couldn't see what was in it, though she ensured me that every single flower represented love and genuine affection. I was prepared to pay out the ear for them, but she gave me a steep discount as thanks for my services as an employee. I thanked her profusely and headed off to meet with Sumire.  
We met at the train station, leaning in for a quick kiss before we headed off to the restaurant; Sumire was floored when she saw where we were eating.

"A... are you sure?" she asked, blushing furiously, "This place is ridiculously pricey, isn't it? I'm happy to split the bill if-" I placed a finger across her lips and kissed them softly, watching with a small grin as she closed her eyes in joy and bliss. I pulled back and replied, "Don't even consider it tonight. This is my treat, and I'm MORE than prepared." She smiled, seeming to sink into her scark some more as her blush continued to spread; I don't think I'd seen her looking so excited since I said "yes".

When I gave the attendant Sojiro's name, they were quick to seat us, and gave us a seat closest to the shutters. Within minutes of our orders begin taken, an announcement was made that the main attraction was about to commence, and soon... the shutters raised to reveal a breathtakingly romantic view of the city below us. Sumire gave a long-winded and excited "WOOOOOOOOOW~" as she looked over all the lights below.

NOW WAS THE TIME.

I smiled and pulled the flowers from my bag, hiding my face behind them and peeking out to wait for her to turn back. Soon, I noticed her eyes turning my way, so I ducked back behind the bouquet.

"Wha..." she gasped, seemingly playing along out of the spirit of the mood, "Who replaced my boyfriend's handsome face with a bouquet of mystery flowers? I'm happy with the exchange, but I fear I'll miss seeing his equally mysterious grey eyes..." I smiled and poked my head out with an excited smile.

"OH MY!" she gasped again, still playing along, "There you are! I was about to ask the flower man in front of you where you'd gone to, you silly boy!" We locked eyes for a few moments, then broke out laughing hysterically. When we were able to catch our breath, I reached over the table and offered her the flowers. Her face went red faster than I could register.

"TH... THAT'S FOR ME?!" she asked in shock, taking the flowers gingerly as she once again seemed to shrink into her clothes, as if wanting to vanish.

"... th-k y-o..." she managed to half-whisper. I Smiled and moved my seat next to hers, then leaned in towards her, watching her face flush redder than blood.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," I said low and playful, hovering near her ear as I continued, "I couldn't understand your beautiful voice through your collar... what did you say?" I was trying to be teasing on purpose, and it seemed to have the desired effect... moreso than I'd intended, if her suddenly surging forth in her seat to kiss me full on the lips. I wrapped an arm around her back to pull her in further, practically pulling her into my lap. We stayed that way for what felt like forever before she pulled back and smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much," she said, face still deeply flushed, "No one's ever done something like this for me before... I really can't tell you how special this is making me feel right now. I really don't want this to end tonight..." I leaned in and kissed her again, going for a full French kiss, which she eagerly reciprocated. We sat there once more, this time with Sumire fully seated in my lap, our tongues exploring each other's mouth in a dance of genuine love and excitement. She seemed to sense something had changed and jumped back to her seat with a light squeak of surprise. I blinked.

"I... I felt..." she stammered, pointing down toward my lap. I instantly understood; in the heat of the kiss, I'd gotten hard, and it had pressed against her leg, surprising her. I smiled.

"Not to scare you, but that WAS a VERY hot kiss just there... and if you're inclined towards more, I'd be happy to oblige..." I said softly, "I'll try to do something about Lord Stiffly down there if it'll make you more comfy." She looked at me with confusion for a second before pulling out her phone and texting me.

"you call your little man Lord Stiffly?"

I laughed a little and texted back:

"No, I just needed something subtle and humorous to diffuse the situation... did it work?"

She smiled back and giggled, then leaned over again, whispering in my ear, 'I'd say it did... I almost WANT to meet Lord Stiffly now...' I smiled back. It seemed she was ready to take the big step.

We soon got our meals, along with a special prize for what the restaurant's floor manager called the "most wholesomely adorable display of love and affection of the evening". The prize? Our dinner completely free on the manager, along with anything we chose to bring home, and a small mystery gift bag. Sumire and I promised to look through it when we made it to our final destination that night.

With our dinner finished, we gathered our things and left for the theater in Shibuya, the flowers tucked under Sumire's arm while she hooked one around my own. She was smiling the whole way, nuzzling her cheek against my arm, while I reached over frequently to pat her hair. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying out time together.

We stayed at the theater for several hours, enjoying a series of romance films that only seemed to puch Sumire towards me more and more; first starting with holding hands during the first film, then leaning against my arm in the second, then leaning up to make out with me in her seat as the third movie neared the quarter-way mark. Before the movie ended, she entwined her fingers with my own, then moved my hand over to rest on her thigh. I opened my eye to find her looking at me with a dreamy, half-lidded expression, like she was expecting me to do something.

By the time we left, she was leaning against me on the way to catch the last train to Yongen. The entire way back, she was resting her head on my shoulder, and I rested mine on hers. Once again, she insisted on resting my hand on her thigh, moving it back and forth as if to encourage me to feel her leg up a little. I leaned down and whispered, 'We can keep this up if you like, but I promise you, if this is what you want, I'll give you more than you've ever dreamed of when we get where we're going. Just try and hold out for me, OK?' She nodded and smiled, gently nuzzling her face against my chest.

By the time we arrived at Leblanc, Sojiro had locked up once more, and likely had Morgana with him at his house. I let myself and Sumire in, then locked the door and quietly led her up to my room. She smiled, seeing it as decorated as it was, and smiled as she grabbed at her scarf.

"R... Ren... I.... I w-want to sh-show you s-s-something...." she stuttered nervously. I leaned in to kiss her one more time, then smiled as I said, "Take it slowly and at your own pace, Sumire. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." She nodded, kissed me again, then took hold of my jacket lapels and turned us, pushing me backwards onto my bed in a sitting position. I moved to get up, but she stopped me with a finger over my lips.

"Please, just sit right there," She said, smiling with a seductive look in her eyes, "I want to perform for you... a performance that I can ONLY show to YOU." I slowly nodded and sat back, watching as she unraveled her scarf and tossed it onto the couch.

I watched intently, entranced, as she gave me a strip-tease I never expected to receive, one only a rhythmic gymnast could offer. She lifted her legs over her head, one at a time, multiple times, as she slowly removed her clothes, revealing that she was wearing her leotard underneath her clothes. Every so often, shed spread her legs apart and stretch the crotch-band of her leotard to thinly cover her bare womanhood underneath. She teased her breasts through the cloth, slowly revealing perky, stiff nipples. Within fifteen minutes, I could smell her arousal building; having done erotic things with three other girls for months, I'd begun to develop a heightened sense of smell when it came to these things... Makoto especially was a strong trainer for this.

She slowly made her way over to me, writhing and twisting in an erotic dance she'd reserved JUST for me. As she neared, she showed that she'd sharpened a fingernail to a razor edge, and started to slice off parts of the leotard to reveal her naked breasts in all their glory...

And then dragged that same fingernail across the center of the crotch-band, making a long, vertical slit that offered perfect access to her moistening lady parts. By now, her face had long since changed from one of embarrassment and excitement... to pure erotic bliss. Was she becoming another Makoto?

"I... I know we've told each other how we feel," She said, her nervous voice creeping in again, "But now... I want to show you just how much I love you. I want to offer you all of me, so that we can be together forever. I don't care if you're leaving in the next couple days... I want to be your lover forever, no matter how far apart we are... Will you accept me, all of me, along with everything that makes me who I am? The good... and the bad?" I beckoned for her to sit on my lap. She did so, and gasped again when she felt my member straining against my underwear. I pulled her into a deep, blissful kiss, then smiled and rested my forehead against hers.

"I accepted you the day we started hanging out, Sumire," I said, smiling genuinely from ear to ear, "I accepted you for everything you are on that day. I happily accept your offer... if you'll have me for all I am in return." She smiled and kissed me excitedly again.

"I accepted you the day we first struck up our friendship," she replied, happy as she kissed me over and over. I reached my hands down her back, using the technique I'd perfected with Haru and leaving tingling contacts all the way from her neck down to her bottom...

And with a small nod from Sumire, I grabbed her butt in my hands.

She moaned softly into my mouth. That was all the motivation I needed to continue on, gently mashing and squeezing her butt in my hands, feeling her tender flesh squish between my fingers. Every squeeze coaxed another hot little moan from her lungs, and soon, I had her soaking my pants. I smiled and stood her up, then asked, "Would you like ME to get naked, or would you like to GET me naked?" The question's intent seemed to strike her, because the smile she gave me told me she knew EXACTLY what I meant.

She got down to her knees and started pulling my bottoms off while I worked on my upper clothing. Shen she saw my prick, she gasped again.

"Oh wow..." she moaned out, "I'm going to be putting THIS inside me?" I smiled; this wasn't the first time I'd heard someone say that. And it likely wouldn't be the last, if any of these four beautiful girls decided to visit me back home. By the time I was naked, she was practically DROOLING with anticipation from both her mouths.

I laid on my back and smiled. "You take care of me, and I'll take care of you," I said teasingly. Before I could blink, Sumire had climbed on top of me, stuck her hot, soaking wet little cunt in my face, and had greedily swallowed my entire cock all the way to the base. Not even HARU had managed that on her first try!

Not wanting to be outdone, I lurched up to dig into her little honey pot, licking and lapping up every drop of the sweet juices she was giving me. We continued to please each other, with Sumire holding my dick in her throat like a prize cock-sucker and me eating out her little quim like she was my last meal on earth. With my increased stamina from having fun with three other girls, I was able to get Sumire five times in fifteen minutes; her body was new to this, and wasn't prepared for the stimulation, so she overloaded pretty easily. She DID manage to get me off pretty quick, taking a nice stomach-full of my sperm about 10 minutes in. Once I felt her roll off of me, twitching mad from the near-constant orgasms, I smiled and kissed her softly.

I pulled away when I saw her eyes start to focus again, and asked, "Raw or rubber? And where do you want me to finish?" Her response was to simply wrap her legs around my back and pull me toward her, forcing me through her virgin barrier and straight hard into her cervix in one shot. This had the added effect of inciting another body-shaking orgasm in her, causing her to convulse for a few moments before she looked up at me, eyes focused and determined.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME," she said steadfastly, "FUCK ME RAW AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE ME YOUR CREAM, REN... I WANT EVERY DROP YOU'VE GOT!" I grinned, leaning into her ear to ask, "Where have you been hiding THIS side of yourself?" She chuckled perversely.

"In my pussy, nice and safely tucked away inside my leotard where I considered it safe... until I chose to show it to YOU," she said back, her voice hot and ready.

For the next hours, Sumire was writhing about in my bed, losing her mind from constant orgasms and the sensation of me still pounding away as she rode the waves of one climax, only to have another one rapidly build and smash against her brain; Over that hour, I made her cum so many times that I lost count, but also managed to build up to the biggest shot I'd had to date. Sumire was almost completely out of commission, her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue hanging out in full panting breaths, trying to get bearing on what was happening. I kissed her again to bring her back to me, then nodded when I knew she'd seen me to let her know I was about to release. She nodded back, her eyes begging, almost pleading for it.

Within seconds, I hit my end, unloading a massive burst of semen against her cervix; I felt it gush back along my length, helped along by the convulsions inside her passage. She'd hit yet another orgasm and had cum with me, shaking once more. I sat there, having pulled her up into my lap and holding her against me so I could feel her shake against my body. It was the most amazing experience I'd had to date... even a three-way fuck session at Haru's with ALL THREE of the other girls giving me a blowjob at once didn't compare to the sensation I was feeling now. The two of us stayed there for a long time, reveling in our afterglow.

I moved about ten minutes later, making sure Sumire was cognizant and alert when I did; I took her down to the women's bathroom and watched her clean herself out. Despite never having done this with me before, somehow, she knew to draw the mark the girls had chosen before; a large heart around her tits, and one more above her womb, starting from her pubes. I smiled and kissed her, leaving temporarily to go clean up upstairs; there was no getting out of this today. The smell was gonna hit Sojiro like a truck tomorrow. Unless...

I texted Futaba to ask if there were ventilation controls somewhere in the cafe. She confirmed there were, behind the counter, and sent along a rather telling text:

'Nice job fucking Violet tonight, Lothario. Did you make sure to pump her full of that precious baby batter you're so proud of?'

I fired back:

'Why are you watching us? You know that's an invasion of privacy, right?'

'WE'RE FORMER PHANTOM THIEVES, STUPID! THAT'S WHAT WE DO! Besides, Sojiro's gonna know by morning anyways; the vents won't clean the smell out by then. Not to mention, unless you stay up all night and switch it off before he gets in tomorrow, he's GOING to know you did something. Maybe I'll spare him finding out the hard way and show him the tape...'

I sighed. Of COURSE she would.

'Just let him know, I guess. Better he be disappointed in me ahead of schedule instead of finding out too late.'

Within seconds, she called me.

"So, why is it you've avoided ME, but taken the other girls to bed?" she asked. I gornaed.

"Futaba, can we do this tomorrow?" I asked, before being curtly cut off with a shout of, "IT IS TOMORROW! WHEN ELSE ARE WE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS?! AFTER YOU'RE LONG GONE?"

I sighed and said, "Futaba, It's not that I have anything against you. If I'm being honest? I regard you as more of a baby sister than a love interest. Think about it; would you be OK if I were your ACTUAL big brother, and we did something like that? And regardless of that concept, what do you think Sojiro would do to me if he saw me walk down the stairs one morning with YOU on my arm? He'd have me on death's doorstep faster than either of us could BLINK!" I heard a gasp.

"Futaba... I do love you. Really, I do. You're a cute, adorable little sister that I want to protect and rely on, as much as I want for her to protect and rely upon ME. Do you understand?" I asked. I heard her stifle a sniffle.

"You... you actually..." she whimpered. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I do. I love you too much to make you watch Sojiro LITERALLY MURDER ME for taking you to bed with me, Futaba," I said, "You're too important for me to do that. Just know that, OK?" She gave a soft, whimpering "mmhmm..." before she hung up without even a "good bye". I felt terrible, like I'd managed to make her happy... by breaking her heart to do so. Even so, I continued my cleaning, then went back to pick up Sumire from the bathroom. I carried her back up to my bed like the princess she was, then laid us to bed under my covers, where we stayed all night, content, happy, and snuggled together like bunnies.

As usual, the next morning, we rose and dressed, then went downstairs. Only this time, Sojiro wasn't at the bar with a meal ready... he was in one of the booths.

It was after opening...

The sign wasn't turned over...

Futaba was with him...

OH, FUCK MY LIFE TO PIECES...

He motioned Sumire and I over and sighed. He was disappointed in me, as I'd expected him to be, but not for the reason I'd thought. He was more disappointed by how I'd handled Futaba's feelings than he was by the fact I'd fucked another girl in his attic.

Oh, no joke intended, it was REALLY FUCKING PISSED about that, but he'd accepted that it would happen this time. I mean, where else would we go at that time of night? Her parents' house?

"Ren, I want you to understand," he said, "I'm happy that you regard Futaba so highly. But... Honestly, you should have done this MUCH sooner." Futaba nodded, eyes still red from crying. With that, he stood with a sigh and went to gather the food together. We ate together, just the four of us, before he sent Futaba and Sumire outside to wait for me.

"Ren, I need to be honest with you," He said gently, "Thank you for looking out for Futaba. And thank you JUST AS MUCH for not making her one of your sex friends." I nodded.

"It's like I told her last night, Sojiro," I replied, "How would I be able to do that comfortably when I see her as a little sister? And more over, I come down those stairs with Futaba hanging off my arm,while you CLEARLY KNOW we've been going at it? Please, I know just how absolutely nuclear you'd go the SECOND you saw her face round that banister. I may be bad at keeping a simple promise... but I'm not fucking STUPID." Sojiro smiled warmly.

"I mean, let's be honest," he said, "The way Futaba's been describing it, it sounds like there's three people you know that you've been fucking stupid on a regular basis... and you just added a fourth." My jaw impacted the floor and my eyes almost rolled out of my head.

FUCK... HE HAD ME DEAD TO RIGHTS. He laughed it off, then slid a sealed envelope toward me.

"Here," he said, "This is for you." I took it and looked it over in my hands before asking, "What is it?" he simply smiled.

"I'll call to check up on you every so often, so don't change your number; if you do, call me immediately so I can change it in my phone, OK?" He said, "And don't open that until I tell you to. It's important that the contents of that envelope remain a surprise." I nodded firmly, understanding the weight of what was happening. Unless I was reading the room wrong... Sojiro had just done something that made me feel happy... but also terrible for how many times I'd broken my word.

Over the next twelve hours, Sumire, Futaba and I went around to visit everyone I'd befriended and allied myself with over the past year, then called a final meeting at Leblanc in my room. this was the last meeting of the Phantom Thieves before we officially disbanded.

Surprisingly, almost everyone had plans to spread their wings and seek their own adventure after our adventures; Ryuji was moving home, Ann would be travelling abroad for modelling, Yusuke would be applying himself to his art (what a surprise, I can't contain my shock, oh GOLLY GEE GOSH...) and leaving the country, Makoto was moving into an apartment by herself, Hary would be taking over her father's company full time, Futaba would be attending Shujin, and Sumire would be aiming for the top of the Gymnastics world, with aims of becoming an Olympic athlete. Morgana was also there... but thankfully, he wasn't telling me to go to bed... but he WAS planning on joining me on my trip home...

OH MOST JOYOUS OF JOYS, HOWEVER WOULD I COPE WITHOUT HIM... OH HOW... OH HOW INDEED...

Just before Sumire left that night, I stopped her and sat down with her. We'd forgotten to go through the gift bag together, and there was still the matter of a little gift I'd gotten, but forgotten to give her.

First came the gift bag... apparently the restaurant owner had a sexual sense of humor, because the bag was filled with sex toys, lube, and condoms. The two of us laughed for a few moments before I reached into my bag and pulled out two gift-wrapped boxes. Sumire opened the bigger of the two first to find a brand-new cell phone, in rose-gold color and a Phantom Thieves logo on the back. She looked at me in shock.

"I knew your phone was always acting up, so I got you this to fix that. It's hooked up to my own plan, so you won't ever have to worry about paying the bill... unless you choose to get your own plan later. Otherwise, you have my phone number in there, and I can always give you the numbers of the others later if you'd like. However, I got this specifically to be your personal line directly to me. We're going to be apart for a while... but no matter how far or for how long, we'll always have this instant connection that we can use when we need to hear each other again. Plus," I said, pointing to the Thieves Logo on the back, "You'll be able to not-so-subtly remember that you were a part of something incredible for a while!" She smiled and set the phone back in the box on the bed, then broke into tears as she hugged me. When she pulled away, she unwrapped the smaller box and gasped aloud when she opened it.

Inside this smaller box was a small, heart-shaped pendant with a split down the middle; on each half were our initials. I pulled the chain up and split the heart in two, handing her the chain to the half with my initials on it.

"You will always have my heart with you, My Lovely Violet," I said lovingly, kissing her, "And this will always guide us back together, no matter what may come." we kissed again, then put on our pendants. A love we'd seal with a kiss.

The next day, after yet more goodbyes from my friends... and a surprise cab ride from Maruki... I was on the train, Morgana asleep in my bag. I casually looked out the window and thumbed the two completed heart pendants resting on my collarbone... opposing halves brought together to form wholes, each with the initials of one of the girls I'd fallen for and shared my love with. Their faces flashed before my mind's eye... and I smiled.

No matter how far, no matter how long, no matter what would come... The Casanova of Yongen-Jaya would return.

And when I did... I'd do so with my beautiful ladies at my side, ready to take on the world.


	5. THE HEART-MELTER OF SHUJIN ACADEMY! KAWAKAMI SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spin-off version of the original "Casanova" series requested by Redditor Yodaman224. In this world, Ren Amamiya goes after some of the older ladies around him... starting with his homeroom teacher, Sadayo Kawakami.

[A/N] This is a request by Redditor Yodaman224. This is a spin-off of Redditor Lilfreezy96's “Casanova of Yongen-Jaya" series, so I hope you all enjoy this little duo! [A/N]

THE HEART-MELTER OF SHUJIN ACADEMY  
A PERSONA 5 FANFICTION REQUEST

I'd never had a thing for girls my own age; most of the time, they didn't know what they wanted from a boy, and the rest of the time, all they wanted was pricey dates and gossip. The last time I'd gotten together with a girl in my hometown, she had been an odd combo of BOTH; expecting long dates that racked up huge bills, or giving me hell for not doing anything... but no knowing what she wanted to do at all.

This was the majority reason why I found older women more attractive; they knew exactly what they wanted, knew how to get it, and didn't expect you to go above and beyond to impress them. 

Yet somehow, after my false criminal charge had stuck and I got shipped out away from home, I wound up in a neighborhood I barely knew, going to a school I wasn't familiar with, and stuck in a classroom full of more of the same that I couldn't stand... KIDS MY AGE.

Oh how wonderful, how wonderful INDEED. Allow me to roll my eyes so my sarcasm isn't lost in writing.

But the one constant that I could rely on in my school days was my homeroom teacher, Ms Kawakami. As far as I knew, she'd only dated one guy before, and he was a bit of a prick, from what the rumor mill was whispering.

Can you tell I can't stand people my own age?

So, every day after school, I'd personally request to stay behind with her to make sure I was up to scratch on things I'd missed. Having arrived in the middle of a semester wasn't easy, and there were LOTS of things to get caught up on.

What got me the most was how she seemed so disinterested, like some serious problem had stricken her life and was weighing on her shoulders; no wonder they seemed to droop so much...

And then, it happened.

I'd somehow tentatively became friends with Ryuji Sakamoto and Yuki Mishima, a pair of the boys in my year. Where Ryuji was an enthusiastic loud mouth who'd broadcast his deepest secret from the school roof top if it meant getting a girl's attention, Mishima was more quiet. He still had the enthusiasm of Ryuji, he just... managed things a little better... even if his ideas were sometimes a little...

Extreme.

For instance, when Ryuji caught up to me one day about two months after I'd moved to town, showing me this flyer he'd found for a “maid service”, Mishima had jumped on board, and thus, “Operation: Maid Watch” was born. I wanted no part in something so juvenile and lame, but got dragged along; inviting Ryuji to the place I lived for a cup of coffee was a BAD idea, because NOW he knew where I lived. If I had only managed to fake being ill...

So, the hour of the operation struck, and they insisted I call the number; maybe it was because I had a slightly more adult-sounding voice than either of them...

But it worked. Within 20 minutes, a knock came at the door of the abandoned apartment we were using as a test base, and soon, with my “cohorts” conveniently ducking out to avoid being spotted, I was left in a room alone with a maid...

But something was off. I felt like I recognized her voice, even if I was facing away from...

Then she leaned over my shoulder. I couldn't help but shuffle her out the door she'd come in from.

“You have GOT to be kidding me right now,” I whispered, “Are you serious right now, Ms Kawakami?” She blinked... then levels a stare at me before her eyes widened in fright.

“You have to be shitting in my panties right now,” she whispered back, catching me off guard, “What the HELL are you doing calling a MAID service at your age?”

“Believe me, if it were my choice, I'd still be at home getting ready for bed after finishing Mr Ushimaru's homework assignment,” I replied, “the man has an understanding of homework like the ocean has an understanding of what it means to be WET.” That one made her crack up a little. Soon, she was staring at me again.

“I'm going to call them and say you cancelled, so they'll waive the call-in fee,” she said softly, “But you and I are having a talk about this after school tomorrow, young man.” I nodded, giving a resigned sigh; one way or another, I WASN'T getting out of this one.

That night, on the way home, I thanked my “friends” for bailing on me and said that I'd just sent the maid home, as it was a prank call, and paid her double for the trouble. They accepted it and moved on; clearly, this wasn't what they'd had in mind, and they were completely over the idea now.

The next day, school started as usual, but I noticed Kawakami giving me a levelled look, as if to remind me that she wanted to speak to me. I gave a partial nod back, trying to look just past her to acknowledge her request, but not seem like I was looking directly AT her to avoid the rumour mill spreading.

That afternoon, the class was still milling about on their way home, some getting ready for cleaning duties. I was just about to pack my bag when Kawakami stepped up to my desk and said, “Amamiya, I'd like a word with you in the student council room, if you'd please. They already know I'm going to be there, so they won't be having a meeting today.” I nodded and slung my bag over my shoulder.

I followed her to the room... then out to the practice building... then out the back of the school... and finally into the boiler room. Why had she led me here?

“For the love of... this place is so filthy,” she said, trying to keep her striped yellow top form brushing against anything, “So. I brought you HERE so we wouldn't be overheard; the Student Council room isn't soundproofed, and anyone with half a mind to listen in would be able to hear us talking. This OK with you?” I nodded and waited for her to continue.

“Now, tell me what happened last night,” she continued, “I want to know how you got hold of that number and called on me. How did you know?” I took a slow breath.

“If I'm being honest?” I started, “It wasn't me. You likely won't believe me, and that's fine... no one believed me on my assault charge, anyways...” That one seemed to make her eyebrow twitch, like I'd hit a curiosity point. I'd likely have to bring that up myself later, if she didn't herself.

“To make a long story short,” I continued, “Ryuji got the flyer for that service in his mailbox last week, and he and Mishima got a bit more excited than usual. The entire idea was theirs to begin with; I wanted NOTHING to do with it. I just wanted to stay home and do my homework. Ryuji showed up to where I live and dragged me along for the ride, then they BOTH made me make the call. If it were my choice, I'd have stayed home, and we wouldn't BE here right now. That's the story, and that's the truth from my perspective. They'll likely tell you I was 100% down for the idea... but it's hard to be when someone's dragging you around by your arm, right?”

I watched her expression changed from pensive, to unsurprised, to shocked, to almost mad... and then back to pensive again. 

“Alright, so as it seems to me... Sakamoto and Mishima are the true culprits of this scenario. They likely already took off for today, so I'm going to deal with them tomorrow afternoon. However...” she said, taking a slightly more rigid position near the door, “You and I still have some business to discuss... namely... god, why am I even saying this to a STUDENT... What do you want to keep my secret?” I blinked.

“So that really WAS you,” I replied, “and Ryuji pulling me past a stall in Shibuya that smelled suspiciously like bath salts DIDN'T result in me getting a second-hand high and hallucinating that?” My expression didn't change once from my stoic, deadpan face; this wasn't going to change anything for me. She was still my teacher, and if I was honest... seeing her dressed up like she had been had... actually made me a little happy... was I fully crushing on my teacher?

HELL YES I WAS. And I'd have it no other way.

Kawakami groaned louldly.

“YES,” she replied, exasperated, “That was me... I need the extra money to pay for my sick sister in the hospital...” I sputtered for a second, causing her to demand, “What? What's so funny about that?”

“To be honest?” I asked, “Nothing... but if you have a sick sister in the hospital... wouldn't she be covered by insurance? Or does she not have any?” I watched the wheels in her head grind to a dead stop and start going backwards as her face went pale white, then red and flushed.

“W-well, y-y-you see, I-I...” she stammered, before getting a bit of her annoyed fire back, “W-what's it to you, anyways? Why do y-you care? It's not like...” I could see it coming; her hands were gripping her skirt tightly, almost going into a white-knuckle death grip. Her entire body was shaking, and I could see from the look on her eyes that there was something gnawing away at her that she desperately needed off her chest. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I walked over, took her into my arms, and whispered in her ear...

“We're not safe here. Let's go somewhere more private; I want to make sure you feel safe and comfortable, OK?” She nodded softly, and I felt the first signs of tears in her eyes as they slipped onto my shoulder.

The trip back to her place wasn't overly long, but the entire time, both of us looked at the floor, not knowing what to say or how to begin. Once we reached her apartment, however, that all changed in a hurry.

The moment we arrived, she invited me in, looking depressed and tired. I thanked her and walked in, taking my shoes off at the door, as did she soon after. While I looked around the entrance, she stepped passed and calmly asked if I could lock the door for her. I did as asked, then went to see how she was holding up. The moment my hand touched her shoulder, she had turned around, buried her face in my shirt, and was bawling her eyes out in pain. I let instinct take over.

Picking her up like we were newly-weds, I carried her over to her couch, then sat down and kept her seated in my lap, letting her cry into my chest and get all her feelings out.

It took twenty minutes for her to calm herself enough to explain what was taking its toll on her... and when I heard the story through her pained, miserable sobs... I knew I had to do something. I couldn't let my teacher... no...

I couldn't let this innocent women hurt like this. Someone had to step in. And that someone, come hell and high water...

Was me.

Over the next hour, I spent my evening looking after her; The first twenty minutes were spent helping her calm her nerves with soft motions, like gently raking my fingers along her scalp and through her hair, and softly rubbing her back to soothe her. After that, she didn't want to get up, but the growling in both our stomachs made that concept a moot point. We both got up, and with a bit of money from my personal funds, I went to the convenience store across from her building to get us a nice spread for dinner. With our bellies full of food and her woes vented, she seemed a much more upbeat person; her miseries had been building upon her like a trillion-ton weight, and by releasing all the pain she'd built up in her soul to someone who just wanted to listen and help... It freed her considerably. She was still worried about what she'd do, since she hadn't had a call for her maid job all night; I told her that in the state she was in, I wouldn't have even let her leave. She seemed stunned by my words.

“You wouldn't have let me leave?” She parroted back in amusement, “What are you, my father?” I placed a concerned hand on her shoulder and looked her dead in the eyes.

“No, but I AM a student who's more than a little worried about his teacher's well-being and overall health,” I replied, “You barely have money for FOOD, but you're going to keep putting money in the pockets of those scumbags? Not if I can help it. I know I messed up and came in late on my first day, but in your own special way, you've been looking out for me since day one, sensei. I can't overlook that kindness... especially when everyone MY AGE just talks about the same old boring shit that barely interests me at all.” She nodded and placed her hand on my own, squeezing it softly in thanks. 

“You know... You're the first person I've told about my problems,” she said softly, “And strangely... I don't think I'd have been able to talk about it with anyone else. No one else is as much of an outsider looking in as you are, and with the grape vine as infested with nasty stories about you as it is... no one would have understood me like you... what am I saying?” She started chuckling a little to wave away her words, but I could tell... there was an air of pained loneliness in her words. She was like me; alone in a world that cared nothing for her plight, seeking only to add upon it and make it multiple times worse by the day.

By the end of the night, she was in a far better mood than she'd been earlier that day, and had decided to make the call to her deceased student's parents that she wouldn't pay them anymore. I smiled... 

But inside, I knew that wasn't the end of it. So, I did something dangerous.

The next day, I approached the student council president, Makoto Nijima, and asked her for a favor.

I sat down across from her at her table in the library and set down my bag. She looked up from her studies and nodded.

“Nijima-san,” I started, “I'd like to ask for your help with a very serious matter.” That seemed to peak her interest, and she looked up at me from over her books.

“And what would this matter be, I wonder?” she started, taking on a sarcastic tone, “Did the school vendor run out of that bread everyone likes again?” I was already having enough of her attitude and wrote down, “Ms Kawakami is in trouble” on a piece of paper, then slid it over where I knew her eyes would look first. Sure enough, as she finished her sarcastic diatribe and laughed at me a little, she looked back to her studies, said something about me “not needing help”, and then caught sight of my note.

Her eyes went wide, and she looked at me in confusion.

In a low tone, I whispered, “I need to speak with you. ALONE. In private, if possible.” She nodded and led the way to the council room.

The moment she had the door locked, she turned to me and asked, “What do you mean, she's in trouble? I need details. And what kind of help are you asking from ME?” I told her in vague details that our teacher was enduring a long strong of issues with the parents of a student who'd died before we'd entered the school, and that I wanted someone with legal knowledge to help set these two straight. She nodded and immediately pulled out her phone to make a call. I didn't catch more than her side, but by the end of it, she seemed to have secured some help for me. 

“OK,” she started, “I called my sister, who's a public prosecutor; she's the only person I know who's got legal knowledge enough to help right now. She said she'll be here as fast as she can, and that she'll meet us outside at lunch.” I nodded. My plan, thus far, was going very well.

Noon that day, I invited Kawakami to have lunch with me, then proceeded to bring her when Makoto and I met with her sister, Sae, who was dressed every bit as fancy as I'd imagined a public prosecutor would for their job. Sharp black suit with her own special touches, and a super-serious look to cap it all off.

Over the course of lunch, I convinced Kawakami to give Sae the information she needed; Sae apparently kept a pocket book of laws and regulations on her person at all times, and quickly flipped through it to find what we'd need.

Extortion, one count per person, with an additional one count per day they were paid.  
Intent to commit acts of Defamation of character, one count per utterance.  
Child Neglect, one count.  
Reckless endangerment of a child resulting in death, one count.  
Blackmail, one count per day that they forced payment, as well as an additional one every time they upped the price.

We started arranging a plan to get the Takase parents to confess to their actions, but we knew that wouldn't work; they'd just blame it on Kawakami and move along. That was where Sae stated, “we don't need THEM to confess in this case. All we really need is to hear them committing an act of harassment or abuse, whether verbal or physical. Once we have that, those two won't be around much longer. Their son must be looking down on them and shaking his head right now.”

“Just like he would be for me...” Kawakami said sadly, “I let him down so much...” In my lifetime, I'd seen enough self-deprecation. I wasn't about to let this go on. I stood abruptly, got in front of her, grabbed her by the shoulders and stared her dead in the eyes.

“Remember I told you how no one believes me about my assault charge?” I started, “Well it's true. The whole thing was a complete farce. Imagine being a 15-year-old kid walking home one night from cram school, and hearing loud voices carrying from nearby. You get in closer, only to find some jack-off harassing a young woman by a black car. Sound sketchy enough yet? No? Well then, I'll continue! Imagine approaching to help the woman, only for the idiot to prove himself incompetent and DRUNK OFF HIS ASS. The fucker swung at me, tripped over his own stupid-ass drunk feet, and face-planted the pavement. He injured HIMSELF trying to hurt me, then had me arrested and sued. The best part? The woman I stepped in to help sided with him!”

Kawakami, Makoto, and Sae all looked at me with shock and horror.

“That's my story. That's the truth how I experienced it myself. Everyone else will make up anything they want and spread it like wildfire. I'm used to it; my own family didn't want me around after that, so they shipped my ass out here. My point is, you're self-deprecating. You didn't let him down; he was an eager, inquisitive kid who, by your own admission, WANTED to learn, and you helped him. Were YOU the one who made him work multiple jobs to pay for your lifestyle? NO, you're not. Are YOU the one who blames a TEACHER for the death of their son? NO, you are not. Stop saying you let him down; if anything, you made that poor kid happier than he'd ever been, because at least ONE person supported him. Fuck, I'll bet you actually made his day EVERY time you met with him for private tutoring!” Once more, all three were looking at me, but for different reasons now. Makoto and Sae were staring at me in pure, dumbfounded shock, like they'd never expected I'd have the chrome-plated balls to mouth off to and swear at a teacher like this...

But Kawakami? She was looking at me with eyes filled with a strange combination of sadness, thankfulness... and hope. Her eyebrows were bent back as if she were getting ready to cry, but otherwise... she was wearing the most genuinely happy smile I'd ever seen on her.

And it made me smile in return.

“Now, what have we learned today?” I asked softly, patting her shoulders softly. She sniffled a little, wiping tears from her eyes.

“I learned to not blame myself for a situation I actually helped improve,” she said resolutely, a look of driven determination coming into her eyes, “I learned not to lie down and be a damned doormat... and I learned that I'm a DAMN GOOD TEACHER!” With that, she rose from her seat, fist raised to the sky, ready and able to get her love of teaching back. I smiled as the people around us, including the Nijima sisters, applauded happily.

Sae nodded as she stood, then said flatly, “Sounds like we have ourselves a plan of action then. When will they-” She was cut off when Kawakami's phone went off. She checked, then mouthed, “It's them.” Sae motioned for her to take the call and arrange a meeting. As she did so, Kawakami's determination didn't flinch for a second. Things were going well.

That afternoon, I waited in the student council room with Kawakami; Makoto had managed to get the council members to handle their meeting elsewhere for the day, and Sae was sitting in a high-backed chair she'd brought with her from the office within the hour after we'd all gone back to class. She'd be facing the window, with a recorder capturing the entire thing; the principal had even agreed to allow them to use the security camera footage in the room in order to help nail these two toublemakers to the wall.

Sure enough, with me in the corner, the time arrived and the two selfish former parents stormed their way into the room, not even caring if the door was closed behind them. They WANTED to hear this, and I texted Sae about it:

“Failed to close the door; they want everyone outside to hear so the can go for defamation now.”

Her reply was simply “+1”, meaning she'd gone ahead and added it to the list of crimes stacked against the two.

The two immediately began laying into Kawakami, and neither had noticed me yet; they kept tearing into her, attempting to tear down every argument she posed to them to deny them further payment. Within twenty minutes, they'd fully run the gauntlet of things to say, and were resorting to sputtering and doubling back on their previous points, as if they were still valid.

Half an hour in, they both finally seemed to have had enough. Both of them lunged for her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking roughly. That was my cue. I stepped from the shadows and slammed my hand on the table to draw their attention away from her.

“While all your points are likely valid in SOME deranged alternate universe,” I said sternly, my voice going low and dark, “In THIS universe, your actions up to now have been criminal in nature. And just now, you BOTH grabbed hold of my teacher. That there, as we call it, is physical assault and abuse. That one is a huge deal... if you were intending to be convincing, resorting to violence is an easy way to make you look weak and pathetic.” The two levels death glares at me and let go of Kawakami, now turning to face me, lunging next for my lapels to chew me out and shake me...

Only to be blocked by Kawakami.

“You harm my students, ANY of my students, and I will not hesitate to call the police and have you money-grubbing fools arrested!” she said. A light clunk was heard behind us as Sae placed the recorder on the table, drawing the attention of the couple towards her... as she slowly spun around in her seat, presenting a very intimidating presence. Both aggressors gulped audibly; I could tell they knew they'd been caught.

“Good afternoon, Mr & Mrs Takase,” she said, “My name is Sae Nijima, public prosecutor. As I understand, there is a case in the works involving the two of you... Would you like to give me any information you can to help me make sure a winning verdict is reached?” The smile she gave the couple was sickeningly sweet, yet dripped with poison and death. She was baiting them into a trap... and these two self-righteous people fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

For a solid 30 minutes, the two, bearing malicious grins and the delusion that Sae would be representing THEM, belittled and berated Kawakami at all turns, even trying to throw ME under the bus with her, despite knowing nothing about me.

Finally, when their hate-filled, raging spiel was finished, Sae smiled and rose. She calmly walked behind the couple, holding a pair of handcuffs in each hand as she placed a confident hand on each of the Takase parents' shoulder. 

“Thank you very much for your testimony,” she said, sliding her hands down behind their backs and slapping the cuffs on in secret, “I think you've given us more than enough... to lock the two of YOU away for a very long time.” The Takases, surprised and thrown by their sudden arrest, Started spouting off again, asking where she'd gotten her certifications. Sae chuckled and picked up the recorded, tapping it softly.

“The two of you didn't try to say anything that wasn't verbal abuse the entire time you were here, and I captured EVERY. SINGLE. WORD OF IT. You two were ALSO on video the whole time, and have been caught performing actions in the realm of physical assault against a minor AND a teacher on school grounds. You two are going to be going away for a LONG time, and nothing you say will save you from substantial prison time,” Sae finished, opening the door to reveal a pair of police officers waiting.

“Take them downtown, gentlemen,” she said, “their charges are reckless endangerment of a child resulting in death, blackmail, extortion, defamation, and child neglect, as well as a count EACH of physical assault against a minor and teacher on school grounds. I'll deliver the full list of counts in about 15 minutes; I have to wrap things up here.” The cops nodded and hauled the blubbering fools out of the room.

Sae first turned to me and thanked me for my effort, letting me know that if it hadn't been for my invlvement, the Takase's likely would have started actually hurting Kawakami before she could step in. She then turned her other charge and nodded.

“You're a strong woman, putting up with that nonsense for so long,” she said, “I promise we're going to take them both to court and get back every single yen piece they ever took from you. Every last one and then some. You won't have to worry about them every again, I promise you. Now, it looks like this young man is ready to bring you home. I'd suggest you head back tonight and try to unwind; you've earned a little rest.” With that, Sae left, heading down to the precinct to hand in her notes and the recording she'd made.

When Kawakami hit her knees and started sobbing, I thought the worst; but when I leaned down to check on her, she reached up and wrapped me in the biggest hug I've ever experienced. 

“Thank you...” she sobbed out, weeping tears of joy into my shoulder, “Thank you for helping me get out from under them... I can be free again... I... I can...” I nodded and held her softly, reaching over to close the door with my foot before moving us to the couch.

It took us another thirty minutes for her to relax a little; theentire time she was crying, I'd done as I had the last time and gently raked my fingers through her hair and over her scalp while rubbing her back. This seemed to do the trick very well, because by the time her sobs had ceased, she was almost purring in my arms.

Had my homeroom teacher been taken over by that blasted cat? Was I going to take her back home to her place, tuck her in and make sure she was OK... and then here her tell me to go to bed?

Wait... she'd likely do that anyways...

As soon as she was calm, we collected ourselves and packed our things, then headed out. I had a responsibility to make sure she got home.

On the way there, we stopped in a store and picked up some ingredients; If there was one thing I was good at, it was cooking, and Sojiro had taught me pretty early how to make his signature curry. I'd managed to find a way to make it my own, and tonight, I was going to make some for her.

It took me a while to prepare everything and get the food cooking, but by around 7pm, we had dinner served. My curry almost looked like Sojiro's, but there was the addition of a few seasonings I'd added to twist the flavor around a bit. She took her first bite, and I saw the confusion hit immediately.

“This is...” she started, rolling her tongue around it in her mouth, “This is odd... I'm getting sweet and spicy flavors from the curry, but... there's this other flavor to it... I can't place my finger on it...” She stuck her fork in the rice and shook her head, trying to think of the answer, but came out with, “Damnit it, it's going to drive me nuts all night...” She rested her face in an open palm, arm bent at the elbow on the table for support, as she continued thinking about it, pouting the whole way over the fact that I wasn't just spelling it out for her.

If things went the way I was hoping, she'd find out the secret soon enough, anyways.

The rest of the night went smoothly, with my gorgeous teacher relaxing and being more open with herself in her own home; at one point she went to her room, came back out in looser-fitting clothes and tossing her usual school outfit on the couch behind me before saying, “I'll be right back; gotta go visit the teacher's throne!” She practically skipped away. 

I waited for her, still eating my curry. I looked over at her top... and the urge couldn't be held back. I leaned back and took a small sniff; her scent was sweet and floral, like raspberries and lilacs. I heard the toilet flush, and took one more long sniff from where I was before leaning back up to continue eating.

She walked back out smiling, and gave me an amusing pout when I chorused, “Did you wahs your haaaaands~?” 

“It's my place, I'll do what I like!” She replied, plopping herself back down next to me. A brief look over revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra anymore... if she did at all... THERE WAS SO MUCH SKIN...

“I can feel you staring, you know,” she said, her deep, chocolate-brown eyes locking onto mine when I looked up to her face, “Not that it makes much of a difference. I feel a good few of the boys in my classes trying to undress and fuck me with their eyes anyways... I guess I just expected more from you... then again, you ARE a teenager, so you're bound to notice things like those...” I was about to say something when she stopped me and smiled a bit.

“Though, given what you've done for me thus far... I think I'd be OK with you calling me by my first name... Would you like that? Being able to call me Sadayo when we're talking alone together like this?” I nodded slowly, watching her turn away and smile again.

“If I could be honest for a second,” I said, drawing her attention up to my eyes again, “I've honestly not felt much of an attraction to any of the girls my age... it always feels like they only have a few things to talk about, or they want to go shopping, or to karaoke... It's like they're on a broken record. I can't stand it at all... I guess that's why I've had my eyes on you for so long, Sadayo.” her eyes widened, almost comically.

“You...” she stammered out, “You've had your eyes on... ME? Why me? I'm nothing special to look at... You even have Takamaki, right? She has bigger breasts than most of the girls in school...” I stopped her there, placing a finger over her lips.

“Bust size is nice and all,” I said pointedly, “But if they're attached to someone who's a vacuum of personality, they aren't worth much to me. I prefer to look at women for who they are, not what they look like. Appearances can deceive, after all.” Her eyes narrowed a bit, staring at me.

“You mean to tell me that you prefer your women with personality more than big tits and asses?” she asked me. I nodded.

“Yes,” I replied earnestly, “And more than that, I'd prefer an older woman with personality over a girl my age who just talks about boys and fashion all day and has no interests outside of those fields. I'm the kind of person who likes to get to know someone first, form a real emotional connection first, and see where things go from there. You know?” she nodded and rested her head against my shoulder.

“I know exactly what you mean,” she said softly, “Because I'm much the same way. I like to know there's something there other than sexual attraction and all that, you know? I like a man who looks good, no word of a lie, but I want to know he's there for ME, not my body. Hence why I'm single... last guy just wanted to use me for his own sexual needs, and pay no mind at all to my own needs, both in and out of the bedroom... It got frustrating, so I kicked his ass out, and haven't heard from him since... nor have I allowed myself to engage in those kinds of activities either...” 

“So you're saying you've never allowed yourself a little bit of pleasure once since you threw that bastard on his ass?” I asked. She nodded softly, her eyes fixed on a spot on the floor...

No... she was staring at my pants... I gulped aloud.

“So... I guess I know what THAT feels like now,” I said softly, causing her to stir and sit bolt upright.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I don't even know what came over m-MMMPH...” she managed, getting cut off as I leaned in and pulled her close for a steamy kiss. I could feel her trying to get my hands off her cheeks... but soon her efforts failed as her arms fell limply to her sides. Apparently she was weak to kisses... 

“Why... why did you kiss me?” she asked, this time giving off a small moan as I kissed her again. Once more, she tried to get me off her, but soon melted into the kiss and put her hands on my cheeks as well. I pulled away, a small strong of saliva connecting our mouths.

“Sadayo...” I said in a low voice, “I've had feeling for you since I entered your homeroom class. You're a grown woman; you know who you are, you know what you want, and you know what needs to be done to get it. You were held down and oppressed for so long... now you're free, and you can do whatever you want. Celebrate it... and let me help you feel even more incredible.”

She looked into my eyes, her own cloudy and half-lidded, as she said, “I... I want to... but we're a teacher and student... we shouldn't...”

“At SCHOOL, we're a teacher and student. Here, outside of school, we're a man and woman, looking to comfort each other and connect on a deeper level,” I replied. She stared at me in surprise, her breathing rough. She gave me a small, horny smile and kissed me.

“You have a way with words, Mr Silver-Tongue,” she said in a sultry voice that sounded oh so VERY sexy when it came from her mouth, “I wonder if that silver tongue can deliver a golden touch to some places that have been neglected for a few years?” I grinned.

“What about the teacher/student thing?” I teased, staring wide-eyed as she grabbed my pants and squeezed softly.

“You don't get to pull that shit with me now, kid,” she said, “You're the one who said we should jump since there's nothing between us here, so I'm fucking JUMPING! And I'm not just jumping, I'm jumping your BONES!”

I was pleasantly surprised, to say the least, and kissed her again, more hungrily now. She kissed back eagerly, slowly starting to take off my shirt. We spent the next five minutes kissing each other senseless and stripping each other out of our clothes, and before we knew it, we'd found our way to her room.

I stepped back from her, holding one of her hands in my own and kissing the back of it up and down. I took a good, long look at her mature body as I did; she had curves in all the placed that mattered, especially around her sides and hips, and her breasts were actually a perfect size; just enough to overflow from my hands, but just enough that I could squeeze them in my hands and see her flesh squeeze between my fingers. Every part of her body was filled out nicely, giving my hands more than plenty to grip and hold onto, giving me a much better hold of her while I kissed up her arm, over her shoulder, up her neck, and all around her ear, which I nibbled on playfully. She hissed the entire time; clearly her ex hadn't been much for foreplay either.

As one of my hands held her tightly around the back, the other started at the nape of her neck; I slid my hands slowly down her skin from her neck to her pelvis, trailing my fingertips over the exposed skin to pull soft goosebumps from the flesh. She quivered every second, her body trembling form the gentle sensations.

The hand around her back started from the same shoulder and slowly trailed down her spine, making her entire body go rigid, yet limp, in my arms; as my hand reached her full, round butt, I took one of her full flesh domes in my hand and gave it a gentle, sensual squeeze. Just enough to spill through my fingers... just like her breasts.

She slowly descended to her knees, took in the size of my dick, and grinned. 

“My ex has NOTHING on you...” she said pointedly, “Hell, I can't even call you a kid anymore... where the hell were you hiding this thing, some sort of pocket dimension, or something? Some Role-playing Bag of Holding?” I chuckled and replied, “I'm not sure what you mean there, but I know this... That's a rather important BAG you're HOLDING there.” She looked from me to my balls, then burst out laughing with me.

She stopped laughing and gave me a long lick from the base all the way up to the tip, kissed it, then swallowed it down her throat without effort, making me groan.

“Fuck me, you sure you didn't train for this?” I asked, “Doesn't seem like the thing a woman who's not done anything sexual in years could possibly be able to do on the spot...” She bobbed her head up and down on me, pushing me further toward my end goal, and soon, I blew my load in the back of her mouth; my seed seemed to get stuck and ended up going the wrong way, surprising both of us when it exploded back up and out of her nose.

She swallowed what she could and coughed up more of it as I went in search of a box of tissues. When I returned with one, she was waiting for me in her bedroom door... both hands full of sperm she'd managed to get free of her throat. 

She put both hands against her breasts, and began to rub my semen into her skin, marking herself in my scent. When she finished, she looked me dead in the eyes.

“I've marked myself as yours outwardly... but I want you to make it for real INSIDE, forever,” she said, “Come here, tough guy; push me onto my bed, hold me down, and make me scream as you pour another big load of this delicious, gooey batter up into my hot, waiting oven!” My dick had been half-flaccid before... but now it was hard as a rock all over again and twitching. My control went out the window.

Without warning, I did exactly as she asked, tackle-hugging her back onto her bed before holding her legs open and digging into her now sopping pussy with fervor and vigor. She moaned loudly, begging me to just stick my dick in her and fuck her already, that she was worked up enough... 

But a bit of overkill never REALLY killed anyone when it came to sex...

I spent at least twenty minutes eating out her pussy,k relsihing in the juices that dripped from every fold and crevice. By the time I'd finished, I'd gotten her to orgasm at least once every couple minutes, and her entire body was twitching madly, spasming occasionally from a slight hiccup of breath or another small squirt of her fluids shooting from her flooded hole.

My lord, this woman was a MESS when she got going...

Her voice was hitching in places as she said, “P... please... f-fuck me already... I'm s-so wet...” I chuckled.

“If I do that now, you're going to go completely crazy, you know?” I said, locking eyes with her as her fucked-stupid face snapped immediately, going full-on annoyed.

“You have my body more turned on and itching for it than it's ever been, and you're going to hold my first dick in three years over my head like THIS?! If you're not going to fuck me,” she said, springing up from the bed like a woman possessed and seating herself full in my lap, sheathing me deep inside her with a shuddering, keening squeal as she hit her biggest climax yet, “T...t-t-then I'll f-f-fuck you...m-m-yself... OOOOOOhhhhh~”

I chuckled as I leaned into her ear and whispered, “I wasn't going to deny you... I just wanted to see you squirm a little.” With that, I reached my arms under her knees to support her body and grabbed her beautiful ass in both hands to use for leverage.

Before long, I had a pace going, a fast, deep, smashing pace, lifting her gently off my cock and then slamming her back down roughly, bringing her from empty and craving to full and stuffed faster than her mind could handle with every thrust. She was losing control faster and faster, cooing incoherent gibberish in my ear amidst begging please for more and more... and I wasn't about to let her down.

We went at each other for what felt like forever, but finally it had to end, and just as she had begged me to earlier, when I hit my end, I slammed her down hard on my cock, slamming against her cervix and sending my entire load deep into her womb. Her back arched in her own climax, and the loud, shrill wail she gave off as she felt my seed splash around in her uterus was like music to my ears.

Soon, I laid her down, had her clean off my cock with her mouth, which she did eagerly, and then let her rest a moment while I went to put away the rest of the curry. I actually split it into two containers, marking one “Amamiya's Curry” and the other “SPECIAL CURRY”. She'd know the difference, I was sure.

Once done, I went around, locking her front door, gathering our scattered clothes, and shutting off light, before returning to her room and closing the door behind me. I dropped our clothes on a chair by her dresser, then climbed back into bed with a woman who had quickly wished to become mine. And I looked forward to sharing a healthy, romantic relationship with her... as well as sating her now ravenous sexual appetite.

The next day was a Sunday, so we spent the morning cuddling together, tangled together in a mess of arms and legs, my smeared fluids still drying on her skin. She looked me deep in the eyes... and then something seemed to click in her head. She pulled a bit of the dried stuff from off her stomach and popped it into her mouth, taking a long taste of it. Her eyes widened.

“THAT'S WHAT THAT MYSTERY FLAVOR IN THE CURRY WAS?!” She shouted, causing me to laugh.

“Yep, you caught me, teach,” I said teasingly, “I actually made two pots of curry last night; one normal one, and one that I cooked my sperm into. While you were showering, I cranked one out quickly and shot it right into the pot; I couldn't believe you said you recognized the flavor from somewhere. You almost made me give away the trick!”

She stared at me as I laughed, deadpan, unblinking. I stopped laughing, then waved a hand in front of her eyes.

“Sadayo?” I asked, blinking a bit as she slowly looked right into my eyes.

“You jerked off into my curry...” she said softly, before a wicked grin crept across her face, “That was a really SEEDY thing of you to do to your teacher, young man!” 

I stared at her in shock.

Leave it to a teacher to make sure her raunchy, perverted student got properly SCHOOLED.


	6. THE HEART-MELTER OF YONGEN-JAYA: TAE TAKEMI SPECIAL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With another timeline comes another chance at love for a version of Ren Amamiya who loves his ladies mature and strong. And he can't find one better at being both than Tae Takemi, the stone-cold doctor of Yongen-Jaya.

[A/N] This is a request by Redditor Yodaman224. This is a spin-off of Redditor Lilfreezy96's “Casanova of Yongen-Jaya series, so I hope you all enjoy this conclusion! [A/N]

THE HEART-MELTER OF YONGEN-JAYA  
A PERSONA 5 FANFICTION REQUEST

If I'd said it before, I'd say it again as many times as it took to get my point across...

I couldn't STAND girls my age.

It wasn't too long after I moved to Yongen-Jaya when I met a woman who really piqued my interest. I walked through the door to Cafe Leblanc on night, less than a week after arriving, I took notice of a tall woman in punk clothes. A studded choker, capsule necklace on a long chain, a long, blue cress with a spiderweb pattern in white, resting underneath a short, black jacket... and torn leggings under black ankle boots.

Just from the appearance alone, I knew she was trying to keep others at bay, though for what reason, I didn't know. All I knew was... 

I wanted to understand her.

It had been a big thing for me for some time; I never had a thing for anyone in my family, for obvious reasons, but the ladies over 21 in my town had always entranced me when I was growing up. They seemed to know what they were doing, and always had an idea of how to get what they wanted. When I started middle school, I started to realize that things were very different between the girls my age and the more mature ladies. Around my age, people only cared about status: designer clothing, makeup, looks, being on a sports team, getting the best on their tests... While it didn't change too much with age, older ladies seemed to have more of a solid head on their shoulders. That tends to happen when the weight of responsibility lands square on your back and never lets go.

Over the next month or so, I spent time working on myself, and slowly managed to melt my way into the punk woman's door. Turned out, she was a doctor who ran a clinic around the corner from Sojiro's cafe. And as it turned out, her clinic was not only slightly shady... 

But she was a disgraced professional.

As the story progressed, she'd been rising to the top at a pace, due in large part to her unorthodox methods of treating patients, with every single one she worked on coming with a near 100% rate of recovery. Somehow, despite that, she'd managed to make a massive error, and one of her patients had died. Something about the story seemed suspicious to me, so that night when I got home from her clinic, I looked up the accident.

Tae Takemi, medical pariah, known as “The Plague”. The story went on and on, and then...

“The incident was reported by Medical Chief of Staff Shoichi Oyamada,” I read aloud, “Oyamada... I feel like I've heard of him somewhere before...” With that in mind, I kept digging. And what I found didn't look promising... AT ALL.

Dozens of cases of incorrect diagnosis, several cases of inappropriate conduct, and the worst was a post on the Phan-Site from someone claiming to be his wife, claiming he was sleeping around with his secretary and several nurses. And THIS self-centered egotist was the one who reported it?

Something reeked of pure sabotage to me. 

A couple weeks later, the man himself decided to barge in while Takemi and I were in the middle of one of her tests; I'd just regained control of myself after the drug she'd given me knocked the wind out of me. She was just about to start taking notes when the bastard walked right in, ignoring the sign that said an examination was in progress.

“Ah yes, Chief of Staff Oyamada, how pleasant to see you...” She started, allowing her voice to drip with sarcasm as she concluded, “...AGAIN... To what eternal JOY do I owe this little incursion?”

“Can it,” the man said, immediately raising my hackles, “You know exactly why I'm here. You should know better than to practice without a licence!” Takemi's face turned into a bored scowl.

“And how many times do we need to go over THIS one? I didn't have my licence revoked, not taken away,” she replied sardonically, “And I was disgraced, not kicked from the profession and black-listed. So if you're done, I'm in the middle of an examination for this patient.”

“Is that so?” The man said, scoffing, “Is he aware of-”

“Her medical history?” I interrupted, standing up between them, “Yeah, I am. I know how she was a revolutionary life-saver before the error, which, by my own independent investigation, shouldn't have ever been POSSIBLE for her to make, Mr “Sleeps Around Behind My Wife's Back With Four Women At Once”.” That one got his attention and made him go stark white. I nodded, wide-eyed.

“What's the matter, Mr Wide-Body? Caught with your pants down?” I asked sharply, going for the throat immediately, “It's easy to sling shit at the undeserving and innocent, but you can't take having your own transgressions thrown back in your face BY those same innocents you mistreat? I did a bit of looking up about you in my off time; Google is oh so perfect for light research, you know. I've seen the cases against you; malpractice, incorrect diagnoses that led to complications and even DEATH... And what's this about inappropriate conduct towards patients AND your own staff? If I didn't know any better, I'd say Shady McSlimebody here was trying desperately to cover up an accident HE orchestrated and blamed on someone else out of spite and jealousy. Because the lives of the innocent are worth a little bit of a power high, right?” The man was looking scared now, shaking a bit as he slowly backed toward the door. I took a step towards him.

“Oh no you don't,” I said, “The good doctor here has told me a lot about her patient, Miwa. Where is she? If you tell me she's dead, I'm going to spit on your shoes, laugh, and call bullshit, all in that order! So you'd better get to telling me the truth NOW, or I'll drag you from here to the police station in Shibuya by your ear, and make you admit your crimes and misconducts with your own mouth to the police! Now, get talking!” By the end, my voice had raised slightly, my eyes had tilted in anger, and I was projecting my fury into an image of death behind me, causing the man to cower against the door.

So it was, in the next fifteen minutes, having broken a man through fear of having been outed, to fear of death, that I managed to get this scumbag of a doctor to admit all his wrong-doings. True to my word, I then had Takemi follow behind us as I dragged the man by his ear, walking the whole way, to the Shibuya plolice station and had him repeat what he'd told us to the police.

He was arrested in mere moments. The stories on the news would be the stuff of legends.

Takemi and I soon returned to her clinic, and she set back to work immediately, testing version after version of her drug on me, and getting every bit of data she needed. Within another month, we had finished the drug, and she was handing it off to the doctor currently in charge of Miwa's case, with the hopes that it would cure her out-right.

That evening, I took Takemi out for dinner to celebrate, just the two of us. I chose a ramen place Ryuji had shown me earlier in the month, and I was surprised to watch Takemi knock back three bowls of ramen before I'd even finished one.

She stretched her arms and gave a low moan of relief, then said, “Now THAT hit the spot. Thanks, kid, I really owe you one for this. Anything you like, I'll do my best to make it happen.” I took a long draw from my bowl and chewed well, thinking on her offer. When I swallowed, I turned to her.

“Alright then,” I said, “I'll take you up on that. I want to know more about you. I want to get to know you, Doc. Feel like making good on your offer now?” She blinked a few times in shock, then giggled a little.

“I've never had anyone ask to get to know me before,” she said, giving a soft, mirthful chuckle, “Sure. Ask me anything you want.” I nodded, then looked her dead in the eyes.

“I've been wondering for a while... your sense of style... is it just something you like the aesthetic of, or was it something more?” I asked. Her face went solemn for a moment.

“You're more perceptive than I gave you credit for,” she replied slowly, “The patient who died from the medical error loved spiders, and expressed a desire to see me in wearing something more expressive when I was out of my scrubs and lab coat. To say the least, the day of the error, I'd come in just to show off my outfit before scubbing in for the day... I found her flat-lining as I rounded the corner into the room. I called for the other doctors to come help me, but we weren't able to save her... and, well... being disgraced, I never got the chance to apologize to her family. Long story made short and bittersweet... I wear these clothes to and from work to remind myself not to let myself get distracted on the job anymore.” I watched her slowly tear up and start crying a bit as she spoke, and reached a hand over to touch her forearm in an act of consolation.

“I'm sorry to hear that,” I said gently, “But I don't think that's good for your personal life; it seems that belief is bleeding over into every facet of your life in general.” She looked to me, tears still welling up and trickling down her cheeks, and gave me a confused look. I reached over and wiped a tear from her eye.

“You chose to maintain the look you chose as a remind to not get distracted and maintain professionalism, right?” I asked, “That's what you just said. But in doing so, you're shutting out people who might be a positive influence for you. I know, Oyamada and all that crap, but with him gone now, the cops won't be harassing you anymore, and your customers can come to you happily, right? You won't need to shut yourself in and keep others out.” She looked away for a brief moment before my hand cupped her cheek and turned her to look at me once again.

“You've been hurt and abused for some time. That I understand,” I said softly, “But now you're free. You run your own practice in a quiet, comfy part of Tokyo. You don't need to hole up behind walls and barred fences anymore. You can allow yourself to come out and bee who you want to be again. And frankly... I'd really like to see that from you.” Her eyes widened.

“What are you, 16?” she asked, chuckling a little, “But you're acting so wise and responsible, like an adult...”

“There's a reason for that,” I said softly, looking away for a moment, “Being accused of assault by some drunk idiot who tripped over his own stupid feet and smashed his own dumb face in the pavement, then getting arrested, convicted, and locked up for a short time will have that effect on you.” Her eyes went wide again.

The two of us sat in silence, with her ordering her fourth bowl as I finished up my first and ordered my second. We continued eating in silence, as we both processed what had been said.

By the end, I paid for the meal in full and we boarded a train back to Yongen; I was determined to at least see her back to the clinic, even if I'd ruined any potential mood. We made it back, we said good night, and that was that for the day.

The next afternoon, I was on my way home from school when I got a notification from Takemi, asking me to come over as fast as I could.

'What's wrong? Are we doing another test?' I messaged back.

'I just... I want to talk you... I need to see your face again... just get over here, OK?' was her reply. I blinked; she'd never spoken like this before... I figured it'd be best not to keep her waiting, and made for the clinic as soon as I got off the train.

The moment I was through the door, I was met with her wrapping her arms around me and smashing her lips against mine. I was caught off guard, but relaxed and kissed back. When she finally pulled back, we smiled at each other, and I heard the distinct sound of the door locking behind me.

“My my, someone's being very forward, isn't she?” I said hotly, my voice low and excited. She giggled under her breath, giving me the most sexy smile I'd ever been able to imagine.

“I was awake all night thinking about what you said last night,” she said, her voice husky and hungry, “At first, I was wondering how a kid your age would know any of that, be able to THINK that way. But... when you mentioned your false conviction... I realized what it was. You've been hurt and taken advantage of, like I have. You've suffered, just like me, but in a different way. You understand me. And deep down... that's all I've ever wanted, was someone who'd listen to my problems and be a supportive friend. You've done so much more than that in the near two months we've known each other, and I can't ever thank you enough... But another curious thing happened.” She kissed me again, pulling me toward the exam room, which she also locked us into.

“When I came in this morning, I found myself restless... unable to focus on anything...” she started, slowly shucking off her lab coat as she pushed my toward the cot, “I kept thinking about you. And the more I thought about you,” she lifted her skirt to show her lack of panties and a slow drip forming between her legs, “And the more I thought about you, the less I was able to convince myself to hold onto my self-control and NOT do what you see me doing now. I've never attempted to know ANYTHING about sex or the erotic side of my body... but for some reason, thinking of you sets my insides on fire... and I can't put it out...” She now lifted her short to show me her small, perky breasts, her surprisingly thick nipples stiff and standing at attention, “And I don't WANT to control myself anymore. I don't see you as a patient anymore, and I can't see you as a kid. You're too mature for your age. You're a man, and I'm a woman... and right now, this woman wants the man in front of her to make her HIS woman.” My eyes went wide. Was this erotic vixen always hiding under Takemi's demure exterior?

I smiled wide and sat on the cot, my eyes burning hot into her own; I flicked my eyes down her body, and saw the small stream of fluid between her legs dribbling out longer than before.

“Well,” I said confidently, “If that's what this woman wants, she's going to have to work for it, don't you think? You can't just get these things for free, you know.” She smiled and softly bit her lower lip.

“How do you propose I work off this request?” she asked, her voice growing meek and shy.

“How about you show your new man what he'll be working with today?” I said forwardly. She gasped a little and giggled, giving a gentle, “As you wish,” and slowly stripped out of her clothes. I got the full experience; her slender body would fit snugly in my arms with more than enough room left to wrap my hands around her opposing sides. Her breasts would fit perfectly in my hands, and her meaty nipples would be fun to pinch and nibble. Her body was strangely well-toned; she must make time to keep in shape at home, and I could admire that. Then she turned around to drop her skirt... and I had to fight a sudden urge to bury my face in her taut, round ass and eat her womanly flesh diligently.

This woman wasn't just a doctor... she was a medical GODDESS. Long, sexy legs, a thin figure with perfect proportions... Today would be an experience i would NEVER forget.

She looked to me, her body now on display, hooking an arm between her breasts and giving me an embarrassed, innocent look.

“I... i've never done this,” she said softly, looking nervous, “So... please be gentle with me?” I nodded softly and stood, holding my arms out.

“Now, Tae,” I said, using her first name and watching as her face went redder than a tomato, “You still have one more task before you before I'll make you my woman. Do you know what it is?” She looked at me and smiled meekly again, bending her index finger and biting it.

“You want me to strip you next?” she asked. I nodded, but added, “You have use only two fingers on each hand, and your mouth as well.” She gulped and nodded, starting with my jacket and shirt.

Once she had my upper clothes, she stared at my chest and smiled. “You have abs, huh? I didn't expect you to be built,” she said, running her hands over my muscles, “But it makes me ever wetter... a big, strong man is going to have his way with me...” I smiled and took a handful of her short, black hair, then jerked her head back a bit so I could kiss her on my terms. She caught what I was doing and kept her arms at her sides limply, opening her mouth to give me full control over her. I moved my tongue into her mouth and explored every nook and cranny before wrapping my tongue around hers. After a full minute of dominating this sexy doctor's mouth, I pulled away from the kiss, and revelled in her dazed, horny expression.

“You're not done with your task, little minx,” I said, nodding to my bottoms. She nodded, biting her lip again as she got on her knees.

“Remember,” I said, my voice tough and unflinching, “Good girls get rewarded. Do you want a nice reward?” She nodded enthusiastically and started unbuttoning my jeans. Once she had those down, she knelt in front of my boxers, her face flushed and her breathing getting ragged. She was REALLY excited.

This time, instead of using her hands at all, she gripped the waistband of my boxers in her teeth and gently pulled down... only be met with a fleshy smack over one eye as my cock sprang forth from its prison and impacted her over her right eye. The look of shock in her eyes was comical, and she'd lost her grip on my boxers. She was mouthing something, but I couldn't make out what it was.

Without a word between us, she swallowed my entire cock in one go, taking it to the hilt in one go and holding it in her throat as she bobbed her head up and down, effectively skull-fucking herself. I could only sit back against the cot, my eyes squinting closed. She'd JUST asked me to be gentle with her, and now she was practically stuffing my member into her stomach!

This went on for a good two minutes before I hit my climax and fired a big load straight down her throat. She flexed her throat muscles in rhythmic swallows, practically milking the sperm from my balls. When she finally pulled back, I had to stifle a small moan as she cleaned off the tip of my dick with her tongue, then let my head audibly pop free from her mouth, with a deliciously satisfied and slutty grin on her face.

“Fuck, Tae,” I said, watching her face go red again, “You tell me to take it softly, and then you practically wreck your own throat... have you always been this horny?” She looked up at me, the hunger, need, and lusty desire present on full display in her eyes. Her breasts were heaving up and down rapidly as she gasped back air to fill her lungs.

“N-no...” she stammeringly gasped out, “O-only with y-you...” That was what did it.

I tossed my boxers into the corner and grabbed her by her hair, dragging her up to bend her over the cot with her ass pointed right out at me. THIS time, I wasn't ignoring my urges.

I splayed her legs apart, spread her ass open, and dug in, licking at her soaked slit. The keening moan I got from her was all the incentive I needed to keep going, and I went to town, eating her out for ten straight minutes. I enjoyed all three of the body-rocking orgasms she experienced, and when I finally finished, I pulled away. She was leaking all over the floor now, her control shattered into the puddle of fluid she'd made. I looked at her twitching body and flipped her over, rested her in a sitting position on the edge of the cot, facing me. I lined myself up to her entrance and leaned into her ear.

“Does this naughty little girl want to become a woman?” I asked; I was given a moaning whine in response, followed shortly after by a soft, sensual “yes, please...”

I smiled as I nibbled her ear and whispered back, hotly, “Then spread your hungry little hole open and beg me to make a woman out of you.” She gave another moaning whine before nodding and saying, meekly, “ok...” Then, with my free hand, I grabbed her hair again and got right up to her ear.

“But you're going to do it in your sweetest, most innocent voice... using the foulest, most erotic language you possibly can. Show me that this sweet little spitfire has some teeth to her.”

She smiled wide, blushing deeply as I pulled back and away from her to watch the scene unfold. She wrapped her arms under her knees to hold her legs back, then used both hands to pull her pussy open and put herself on full display. And then, exactly as I'd instructed, she begged.

“Please, Daddy... I'm so wet right now... my little cunny is tingly so much, it won't calm down... please, jam your big fucking cock into my twitching little fuck hole and ruin me... I want you to completely destroy my pussy and make me a woman by shooting your babies deep into my little womb, Daddy... please, knock my slutty little cunt up and give me a little of your babies to raise for you!” That did it.

Without warning, I closed the distance again, plunging myself balls deep inside her and driving her through another mind-melting orgasm as she screamed in pleasure, giving off a series of low, loud, keening moans as she came down from her high.

“Thank you, Daddy... now pound that dick inside me and wreck me!” she begged again, her eyes brimming with expectation and joy. I nodded... 

And laid into her at full force.

For the next three hours, we fucked like animals, constantly changing positions; Takemi went crazy, losing control of her body after the sixth orgasm, and never once regaining it until we ended. Over the time we kept at it, I finished at least once every half hour, and every single time, I pumped it deep inside of her, filling her to bursting before flipping us into another position and continuing. We didn't care a mite bit about whether our voices carried; it was just the two of us, and that's all that mattered to us.

Hours later, I hit my last climax, and emptied what was left in my testicles deep into her womb, relishing the high-pitched, squealing moan she gave off, along with the mumbling, “sho muuuush... shooo fuuuuullll... leeeeaking...” I dragged us up onto the cot and pulled her exhausted, cum-stuffed body into my arms. She passed out in seconds, and I joined her not long after.

It was a good thing she'd installed that clapping module for shutting lights off...

The next day, we woke up early, staring into each others eyes happily.

“I guess I'm yours now, huh?” she asked, her voice soft and low, likely still riding out the sensations of my seed sloshing around inside her womb, “Guess it's for the best... You're definitely going to be more than just MY Daddy soon, after that... Seriously, how much cum did you pour into me?” I chuckled as I kissed her tenderly, tweaking and flicking her hardening, meaty nipple.

“Remember that load you swallowed? About six of those,” I said, “All at your request.” She giggled happily.

“I've always wanted to be a mother... now, thanks to a too-mature-for-his-own-good teenager, I'm going to...” she said teasingly, kissing me back. We stayed together for a short time before getting up. She struggled to get up, then gave up and laid back down.

“Did I stuff you too full?” I teased. She smiled.

“Probably, and I don't want to leak this stuff all over the clinic... do me a favor? There should be a cork or something in my cabinet there, bring it over and push it into my pussy for me?” she asked, straight-faced. I felt my face get hot all over again. She seemed to pick up on that and laughed.

“Tell you what, Lothario,” she said, “You stuff that cork in me now, I'll bring you back to my place tonight after my shift and let you redefine my workout routine, Sound good to you?” I nodded enthusiastically and fetched the cork, fitting it snugly inside her. She moaned a bit as it wnt in, and a bit more every time she moved. 

“Fuck... Maybe I should start hiding a strap-on around here with a reverse port on the front so I can just shove a dildo in there... really keep that stuff from coming out...” she said, her voice sexy and arousing to my ears.

“If you did that,” I admitted, “I'd never be able to stop fucking you full of my sperm.” She chuckled.

“Well, I can't leave the patients waiting, can I?” she asked, moving slowly to her clothes. I met her half-way, gathering our things and helping her get dressed for work. 

“Are you sure you're not going to need help?” I asked, “It IS a Sunday, I can stay and help out for today.” She giggled again.

“No thanks,” she said, “As much as I'd love that, after last night, and especially now that my uterus is filled with your batter, I'd be fighting the urge to close up early and drag you back to my apartment to have you impregnate me even further...” I blushed and gave her a steamy kiss. Then I had an idea.

“Hey, Tae, lift your choker for a moment,” I said, grabbing a fine-tipped permanent marker from her cup of pens. She seemed to see what I was planning, and smiled as she did so. Using the marker, I wrote, in tiny lettering, “Property of Ren Amamiya” on her throat where her choker would hide it, then drew fancy lines around it to disguise from normal people's eyes. I used my phone's camera to show her my handiwork, and she blushed a deep crimson all over again.

“You really DO own me now, huh?” She said meekly. Her eyes still showing some of that sweet innocence from last night, and I smiled as I nodded.

“I do,” I said, grabbing her by her throat and lightly choking her, “And you will be mine for all of eternity. Got a problem with that?” She shook her head softly.

“I'd rather have it no other way, Daddy...” She cooed softly. I smiled and kissed her hotly.

“Neither would I.”

With that, I slapped her ass playfully and made for the door, loving the little squeak of shock and pleasure she gave upon contact. I looked back quickly to see the aroused pout she was sporting, and smiled at her.

I unlocked the door and was about to leave when her regulars came in. All of them seemed to notice the smell, but were more interested to know why she had a man over so early, and why they'd heard such strange noises coming from her clinic the afternoon before... I saw the fear in her eyes as she looked my way, begging me to help her explain this one. 

Instead... I simply blew her a kiss, winked, and skipped out the door.

She'd dismissed me for the day, after all. And I couldn't wait to be like a vial of battery acid for her again that night... I'd get her motor running strong, and then make her melt in my arms all over again.


End file.
